A Certain Mystical Last Order
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: If Last Order was all grown up, in middle school, in Judgement, and on her own misadventures...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune,**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 01 #**  
 **The Start of a New Strange Story**  
 _ **FIRST_STEP_NOW**_

* * *

"Hello! Everyone, Misaka's name is Last Order, says Misaka as Misaka bows to every stranger in the classroom. Please take care of me!"

This was a different time. A time where a certain Terminal of a certain Misaka Network has grown up and began her first year at a certain public Middle School in a certain Academy City.

So many Certains, but that was the beauty of this original series. Yes it was. Ahem.

A certain young girl was standing in front of a small room filled with exactly 28 boys and girls total… including herself

Her name… was **Last Order**. True Age, unknown. Technical Age: 15 years old.

"Misaka's hobbies are reading manga, cooking international cuisine for _that child_ , and Misaka's favorite pastime is working at the 117th Judgement Branch, says Misaka as Misaka hops up and down with bottled excitement!"

The girl who was once a target by both the Science and the Magic side, survived one horrific event after another, and even was targeted for multiple assassination plots, was standing in front of those 28 students with a beaming smile.

Like a regular girl's first day at Middle School.

"Misaka's dream? Asks Misaka as Misaka tilts her head with curiosity…..Hmmm… mumble Misaka as Misaka touches her lips like a stereotypical Manga character."

She was also the _Big Sister_ of over 9000 Sister Clones that make up a special Radio Noise System, all born from the cells and genes of a certain Rank #3 Level 5 Esper.

"Misaka wants to become a full-time Magical Girl, says Misaka as Misaka puffs her chest out with pride."

Aka, the Little Sister's Little Sister… please free to laugh.

"H-heh? Wh-why is everyone laughing, wonders Misaka as Misaka scratches her head in puzzlement. Did Misaka somehow slip in an unintentional innuendo or double entendre not appropriate of this age group, asks Misaka as Misaka is looking for evidence in her mistaken theory!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune,**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 02 #**  
 **A Second Princess Joins the Party**  
 _ **PEACE_TO_LEIA**_

* * *

"Misaka is depressed. Let Misaka buy a Vanilla Chocolate Chip Super Sundae with Candied Ice Cube, demands Misaka as Misaka flails her teenage fists around through the air in loli rage!"

"Essentially, making a first impression is important for a lady to consider. Obviously, you're too young to understand such fundamental concepts."

"Uwa-uwa-uwa! Misaka feels her pride being stomped on into the dust from someone she considers her best friend and fellow war survivor! Screams Misaka as Misaka hammers her fists armed with a fork and knife into the table!"

In Academy City, an independent city-state located in the middle of the west side of Japan with a population of over 2.3 Million people with a rising 80%+ of that number being students at various schools and academy.

A small city-sized nation that excels in advanced technology that surpasses the outside world by 30 years… and it's iconic Esper Development Education Syste,

A world of Espers.

Sitting in front of a fancy café located in special location known as the School Gardens, one that sold all sorts of magnificent sweets and delicious Italian themes pastries, were two girls who had been through h*ll, the darkness of the city, and survived several major world conflict ranging from a city wide invasion by the Church, World War III, the Assault of Gremlin, and even the battle with a One-Eyed God.

… One had tea-colored brown hair and looked like she could send of radio messages with her ahoge. One had blonde hair and pink beret and resembled a princess straight out from an RPG.

They were no longer the size of an 8 year old or younger... they were not in the age to perfectly fit into a Middle School.

The girl complaining about her first day of school was none other than Last Order.

The girl putting down the former while eating her Beef Steak and steamed vegetables was.

"Don't brush aside your peas, they're vital for your nutritional intake and daily growth hormones, says Misaka as Misaka waves a finger around like a doting mother."

"S-shut up! E-essentially, if I drink enough milk I'll grow in places beyond the concept of height! I'll definitely become bigger and defeat you!"

 **Fremea Seivelun** , currently Age 15 (if her rumored age was starting at 8).

"Eat your peas, demands Misaka as Misaka points the chocolate syrup bottle at you like a gun."

"E-essentially, you're p*ssing me off!"

And so, the two girl who have been targeted for their lives, their very existence constantly pursued and manipulated for the goals of organizations and powerful individuals, even surviving one world conflict after another…

… Started to have a gun fight with chocolate and maple syrup bottles.

"Nooo! Not my uniform! Mama Yoshikawa worked many night shifts at a hospital and coroner's office to save up money to buy me this custom made with the skirt shortened by 1.3 cm and the sleeves cut at different lengths to give my overall look a symmetrical feel, says Misaka as Misaka cries over the maple blood-stain on her clothing… I will avenge you, Mama Yoshikawa!, screams Misaka as Misaka waves her chocolate syrup like a machine gun!"

"Guwaaaaaah! Y-you shot my hat… Essentially, I'm taking you down, brat!"

The battle that was on par to the Last Alamo continued to rage on for another 15 minutes… before a part-time waitress had enough and just smacked their heads together to teach them a lesson.

"M-Misaka is sorry… Misaka will reflect on her childish behaviour, moans Misaka as Misaka grabs her bleeding head."

"E-essentially, I have no words to say right now other than I'm very sorry for the trouble we made. Please don't hit me, or else I can't endure Aunty Mugino's punishment if she found out about this!"

In the end, the two girls who survived the bitter darkness, had a chocolate/maple syrup fight, ended up crying while they ate their meal in solemn silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune,**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 03 #**  
 **The Third Mathmetician**  
 _ **NOT_MATH_DAMON**_

* * *

While Last Order and Fremea Seivelun had a heart to heart conversion: about what types of pantyhose would suit the season, how to curl their hairs the right way to make more boys glance at them more, and what expensive perfume they should try out before asking their guardians to fork over their pocket money…

… A third character enters their group.

"… I can smell a delicious assortment of data… I wonder what stars are they rated at."

"Ah! You're finally here! For a second, Misaka thought she had to walk to your school and wake you up in your empty classroom again, says Misaka as Misaka gestures for you to take the chair next to her."

"Essentially, you're 2 hours late. If we weren't being sincere and ordered two full courses each, we would have finished our deserts and left the our regular seat hours ago. Be thankful."

Again, a third character had entered the conversation.

It was a girl, with viciously long white hair that could touch the ground if they suddenly grew another inch and for some reason fringes and her uniform look… well, moist. It was as if she walked through a garden sprinkler while walking absent-mindedly to meet up with Last Order and Fremea Seivelun.

Oh maybe it was perhaps she had a super sleepy look and she did her best to rub the sleep from her eyes while mumbling a 'Nimu, nimu, nimu' like sound in her muttering.

Also, she was hugging a peculiar white beetle doll in her arms and sitting on her head was….. the heck, is that a chicken?

"Mr. Bubu. Say hello."

"Bakuuu-snooore. Bakuu-snooooore. Bakuu-snooo—GUBYAAAAH!?"

The girl with viciously long and moist white hair slammed a fist into the chicken's gut that was sitting on her head to wake it up, making it give a rubber ducky like sound.

Her name was—

"I would like Pancakes. They have the richest form of informational processing fuel that would allow me to recuperate from my data points spent in school. The syrup must be Canadian Maple, the richest form of neuron regeneration resource… And Mr. Bubu will like a Cheese Burger. Thank you. Mugu, mugu, mugu."

 **Fraulein Kreutune**. Age….. Don't really know at this point but should look 15 as well.

"How was your day at school? Asks Misaka as Misaka eats her Vanilla Chocolate Super Sundae with a half-listening atmosphere."

"Essentially, you shouldn't be conservative with the payment and be frivolous with your card limits. Your guardian has the responsibility to take care of every expenses necessary to support your daily living. This includes fancy ball gowns, fancy shoes, and fancy jewelry. Blue sky it!"

"Nimu-nimu-nimuuu… It was history class. I've already been through all the events they were teaching in class and 99% of the teacher's textbooks were completely inaccurate or out of order based compared to my memory process. I have point out the flaws and requested the publishers make the necessary edits and improve their researches. In the end, the best method to conserve brain power and mental powers, was to power down my conscious and use the REM phase to reorganize my memory to improve information absorption."

"…..,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,..., Eh? w-wonders Misaka as Misaka drops her spoon and makes a blank face."

"… Essentially….. You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"For the record, I didn't snore this time. Peace."

There was a very heavy silence filling the table in front of the Italian Pastry Café… until the same part-time waitress that lectured Last Order and Fremea Seivelun came over to bring Freulein Kreutune's stack of pancakes covered in Canadian Maple Syrup.

"Amu… Hm-hm-hm… *Gulp*… 3.5 Stars… Missing the Bacon side dish."

"Misaka can't keep up with your thought processing, says Misaka as Misaka gives up and continues eating her Vanilla Chocolate Super Sundae in casual silence."

"I-I need more salt for my beef steak. E-essentially, I lack the daily mineral intake necessary to promote my body growth… A plague on these peas, nyaaaah."

The three heroines of this peculiar story… continued their meal in awkward silence… Oh, and the Beef Steak and Cheeseburger came from Fremea and Fraulein's lunchboxes for those of you keeping track.

And so begins their Bizarre Adventure in Academy City… age 15 and in middle school.

"Mmm. The maple syrup has recharged my brain power to 100%... time for another REM Phase to sort out the information I collected today. Dobra nok."  
 _(Macedonia: Good night)_

"You can't fall asleep in our meeting! We still need to vote on whether to go to an Arcade Center or a Karaoke Bar after this, says Misaka as Misaka tries to catch you from falling over from your Narcoleptic attack!"

"Essentially, a lady doesn't use a stack of pancakes covered in syrup as a pillow! You'll ruin your god-given hair!"

…. Please feel free to laugh at them... Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune,**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 04 #**  
 **Receiving a Peculiar Assignment**  
 _ **I_WILL_JUDGE_YOU**_

* * *

"Hello! Misaka is reporting for Judgement duty, says Misaka as—GUBYAAAH! Why-did you karate chop Misaka's head with that metal glove, whines Misaka as Misaka grabs her head to check for external and internal bleeding!"

"… Oops. I was testing my abilities on that Wooden Board that you're standing in front of… Sorry for mistaking you as one."

"Why does Misaka feel like that was a loaded comment, squeaks Misaka as Misaka covers up her chest that she wishes to grow big and full one day!"

"Like I said, I mistaken you as a board. I meant no ill will."

Last Order was a member of Judgement, a specialized division of public Student Disciplinary Committee, namely the 117th branch. Her duties included preserving the peace in the city, assisting in Anti-Skill in civilian evacuation or Esper-based crime solving, and overall using her powers for the betterment of mankind.

God Bless Academy City.

".. Why are you throwing up your arms as if ready to scream Banzai, little girl?"

"Misaka is a patriot to her country, says Misaka as Misaka puffs out her chest with pride to—GUBYAAAAH! YOU HIT MISAKA AGAIN!"

"… Oops. Wrong board."

"APOLOGIZE, SCREAMS MISAKA AS MISAKA CRIES FULL TEARS!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune,**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 05 #**  
 **Always be Kind to your Co-Workers**  
 _ **FRUIT_CHOPPER**_

* * *

The girl Last Order was talking/arguing with was a member of the 117th Judgement Branch, meaning she was a co-worker to the Misaka-talking girl.

The other girl was very plain, having long straight sand-color hair. As if realizing how plain she was in the eyes of boys she tried to fix that problem by adding various hairclips in her hair. It added a sense of style, yet it felt too much for a regular girl to have in one hair.

So somehow, it didn't improve her image…neither did it make her any worse. Stagnant.

And she had a special power where she could manipulate the iron particles in the air to reinforce her hand, thus doubling her punches. She was well known for using her hand to chop fruits and vegetables should the other Judgment member misplaced their staff kitchen knife and being called 'the Fruit Chopper' gave her a sense of pride.

For now, let us call her Fruit Chopper Girl. Her power is Level 2 - Iron Skin, a subset well hidden in the skill tree of Magnetism.

"By the way Commander Uiharu has an errand for you."

"Wh-why do you call our senior members Commander, General, Brigadier-General, or stuff like that, asks Misaka as Misaka tilts her head"

"Hmm. I guess I have to blame my little brother. He forces me to play Call to Warfare too often, so all the ranking up has gotten to my mental circuitry. It's like an occupational sickness."

"So sad, concludes Misaka as Misaka—GUBYAAAH! MISAKA KEEPS TELLING YOU, SHE ISN'T A FLAT BOARD!"

"That was on purpose for disrespecting your senior officer like me!"

"Liar! You joined Judgement Office one month after Misaka reported for her duties. Technically, Misaka should be your Commanding Officer in the ranks among interns, so don't get cocky private, wails Misaka as Misaka instantly runs away from Chopper Girl's metal karate choooooooooooooooooooooop!"

"IT'S FRUIT CHOPPER, YOU LITTLE RASCAL! DON'T MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A SERIAL KILLER!"

And so the rest of the 10 minutes at the office involved a tall high school girl chasing around a middle school girl… the private shooting at her captain.

"STAND STILL SO I CAN SPLIT YOUR SKULL LIKE A CANTELOPE!"

"MISAKA CALLING ALL SISTERS, MISAKA CALLING ALL SISTERS! REQUESTING BACK UP IN THE 117TH JUDGEMENT BRANCH! MISAKA IS BEING CHASED AFTER A FRUIT KILLER, SEND IN THE SISTER ARMY, SCREECHES MISAKA AS MISAKA RUNS EVEN HARDEEEEEER!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune,**_

 _ **~~ Happy New Year 2017 [Emerald Sonata]**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 06 #**  
 **That Moment When Bosses Call You, Right Before Shift Ends**  
 _ **HAPPY_NEW_YEAR**_

* * *

"A Serial Killer, asks Misaka as Misaka listens carefully to the mission details?"

"No, no, no. You're not chasing after a mass murderer. That's Anti-Skill work, and we're too lazy to do CSI Miami level criminal investigation or lack the resources to host a forensics drama. No, that's the target the Judgement officers are calling… you know like 'Rabbit is out of the hole, begin pursuit or' 'Fox is running down Main Street, we need back up!'… Codenames."

"Oooh! Nods Misaka as Misaka reads the dossier to ignore Fruit Killer's remark."

A metal-covered karate chop later, Last Order's latest Judgement assignment began its briefing conducted by the tall plain looking Fruit Chopper Girl.

"We call him Serial Killer is because he doesn't seem to have any profile or identification through Academy City's security library. The street and public scanners couldn't get a number or proper background check on him. Somehow, he was able to enter Academy City's high-security gates and gun-totting security soldiers without a scratch or care… It's to the point where even our smartest computer just committed suicide because it failed to get a read on his guy… hence Serial Number Killer."

"Why didn't you add in the 'number' wonders Misaka as Misaka flips 10 pages ahead."

"Too much words to speak when you're waiting for the clock to say 'you're off shift now'."

"You're just lazy, junior, berates Misaka as—GUBYAAAAAAAH! MISAKA WILL SEND YOU TO THE BRIG FOR STRIKING YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!"

"Bite me shortcake!"

"MUNYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Screams Misaka as Misaka can't think of anything to curse this boring woman without swearing!"

After a full round of what seems to be two cats punching at each other, a certain Quiet Girl with a Parcel crossed by them and slapped them both on the hair with her namesake parcel. Once they calmed down, the Parcel Girl continued her duties of photocopying some documents.

"We don't know his powers, neither whether he is an outsider or an esper who returned from a vacation or visiting his family. Anti-Skill said they're on the case, but hey, it's New Years Eve. Who wants to work on New Years Eve… I sure heck don't."

"Is that why you have a mopey face as if saying you're going to lose all your money to round after round of Mah-jong and having no financial support to carry you into the New Year? Deduces Misaka as Misaka reads your palm with some fortune telling."

"Bingo. You get chocolate~☆."

"GUBYAAAAH! THAT'S NOT CHOCOLATE! IT'S YOUR METAL GLOVE! GUUUUH, I WAS TRICKED! YELLS MISAKA AS MISAKA GOES INTO A LOLI-RAGE TO AVENGER HER PRIDE!"

And their briefing ended with a second round of cats punching each other in the faces. This time, the Parcel girl in the background was too busy copying hundreds of important documents to give a hoot.

"So take care of this, shortcake. If you don't, I'll reveal your secrets to that boy you won't shut up about."

"H-heh!? Wh-what ever do you mean, u-uttered Misaka as Misaka feigns ignorance of that dangerous comment."

"I'll tell that Level 5 BOY that keeps taking care of you how you secretly 'borrowed' (read: hacked) his account fees to by C-Cup breast paddings and racy underwear that should never see the light of night."

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…"

"Keh. The next time you want to secretly order something from an online lingerie shop, don't use the office computer. That's rule # 1 when working as a minimum waged salaryman."

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…"

"… Happy New Years, shortcake."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 07 #**  
 **We Cannot Understand the Rules of Espionage**  
 _ **IT'S_A_TRAP!**_

* * *

"Essentially, I think this mission is a trap. Don't take it."

"Misaka can't abandon her mission like a video game, answers Misaka as Misaka proudly marches down the street with her head held high up."

"At least keep it eye level or you'll hit you head."

 _*BONK!*_

"SEE WHAT I MEAN, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!?"

"UWA-UWA-UWA! M-Misaka is seeing the world flash before her eyes, w-whispers Misaka as Misaka wobbles around like a drunk Penguin!"

In the commercial district of Academy City, Last Order was on her regular patrol routines through the streets.

As mentioned, she was a member of Judgement. Her primary duty was to keep the peace between the fellow students of the city (most of the citizens in this city were either teachers or students). And as mentioned before, she was part of a city-wide Disciplinary Committee.

Should there ever be a scuffle or a child misbehaving with his Esper Powers. Judgement was on the case.

"UGYAAAAH! WHO DARES FLIP MISAKA'S SKIRT, SCREAMS MISAKA AS MISAKA PULLS OUT HER ARMBAND AND PREPARES TO SHOUT 'JUDGEMENT!' AFTER PRACTICING IN THE MIRROR FOR 10,032 TIMES!"

"…Nimu-nimu-nimu… So sleepy… sun too bright…. Good night."

"F-FRAULEIN! M-MY SKIRT IS NOT A SOMBRERO, SCREECHES MISAKA AS MISAKA DOES A TUG O WAR WITH HER SKIRT FROM HER SLEEPY FRIEND'S KILLER GRIP!"

Her job also includes decking perverts who flip or peek under skirts… however, this case was an exception.

All Last Order could do was run away like a sullied maiden from Fraulein Kreutune's pursuit.

"Blanky… Blankyyy... Uguu..."

"Nooooo! Misaka's custom-made skirt is already too short to cover your body and my underwear at the same time! Misaka might become half-naked, warns Misaka as Misaka cries even harder from thinking about her half-nude body being seen by other people other than _That Child_!"

"… Essentially, you're both idiots…. Cr*p! M-my nail broke!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 08 #**  
 **The Numbers Are Key to Everything. Everything**  
 _ **SERIAL_IS_KEY**_

* * *

The target was known as Serial (Number) Killer.

His real identity is unknown due to the fact he has zero profile or record as detected via Academy City's security system. Even if they dug up some files outside of the city, through Interpol, or even intelligence agencies all over the word… Computers have committed suicide (Blue Screen of Death) because it failed to come up with anything on him from within its programming powers.

So the only details available were this:

He wore a Chef's Uniform and a Red Handkerchief around his neck… like a Chef straight from Paris or something.

"Essentially, I say this is some kind of stunt to raise up popularity."

"You say that, but everyone is putting a lot of focus on this man. Misaka thinks this publicity stunt is very effective, confirms Misaka as Misaka—UGYAAAH! Wh-why did you chop Misaka's hit, cries Misaka as Misaka holds her head from falling off her shoulder!"

Last Order's job was to find this man. If it weren't for the fact he was wearing such a stand-out clothing, it would be next to impossible to find this individual should he wear something like a regular school uniform or dress up like a teacher.

Truly a needle in a haystack.

"… Umuu, umuu, umuu… Why is everyone dressed up as if they're joining a Cooking Show."

"E-even when you're half asleep, you can still deduce such a frightening sight, jumps Misaka as Misaka is stunned to see the sigh in front of her.

A Cooking Fair.

Somewhere in the district that Last Order was walking through, there was a huge culinary convention that was set up in the Strip Mall areas.

Professional chefs from Academy City, and special guests from around the world, were gathered that day to show off their culinary prowess, the meals that make them a national icon, and even teach amongst themselves some techniques they've learned in their journey to become the Top Chef.

Somehow, the timing could not be any worse.

"Th-this is worse than looking for a needle in a haystack! It's a hay pile made of Needles and Misaka will die if she jumps in to find that one plastic fork that is different than the rest of them, cries Misaka as Misaka laments her situation to her friends."

"..."

"..."

"Hmm... sounds Misaka as Misaka turns to the silence of her fellow lambs."

Last Order turned to her dear friends who have been through the darkness and out of again… only to find no one supporting her.

Like friends who graduated from high school, they all went their separate ways in the convention full of delicious smells and succulent appetizers.

"Essentially Mr. Chef. If you have your stall out in public like this, that means your finest wine is available to everyone who walks by, regardless of age, no? So let me try the 1918 Angels Gate Cabernet Merlot. Oh, don't forget the blue cheese that comes with it as a package."

"Mmm… The amount of data coming from the smell of Takoyakis has an irresistible exponential factor… Only 10 seconds more and the 11th Batch will be ready for absorption... Umuu-umuu-umuu."

Last Order could only watch from afar as Fremea Seivelun was swishing expensive red wine in her mouth like a professional wine taster and Fraulein Kreutune mimicking the hand movements of the Takoyaki cehf.

"NO JUSTICE! HOLLERS MISAKA AS MISAKA HATES HER SO CALLED FRIENDS GUTS!"

From then on, she was going solo for this mission.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 09 #**  
 **Meeting Chefs in a Food Fair is Fun**  
 _ **CREPE_FROM_HAIL**_

* * *

"You look troubled young Padawan… Want some Crepe?"

"Anything to drown out Misaka's sorrow, sniffs Misaka as Misaka lays her head across your counter and cries."

In the Culinary Fair, Last Order got lost while trying to tack the Serial Number Killer. Once more, she had no picture to work off and only his chef coat and handkerchief.

Everyone innocently manning the stalls all wore the same thing. There's no way she could solve this case, never.

"Misaka only wants to do her job at Judgement! Why does the world have to be this corrupt that even Misaka's pure light cannot erase it, laments Misaka as Misaka tries to drink herself drunk from orange soda!"

"I-if you drink that the whole 2 Liter Bottle, there'll be no room for you to try my Crepe with Vanilla Ice Cream and Fried Bananas! Plus, the public bathrooms the city supplied for this convention aren't that clean."

"Wh-why didn't you say so beforehand, screeches Misaka as Misaka regrets drinking more than 4 liters worth of soda!"

In the investigation, Last Order had chanced upon a kind and sweet chef who was manning a quiet little stall no bigger than an office desk. It had a portable gas stove that would be best to take on a camping trip in the mountains, a silver pot straight from a fancy kitchen, a circular steam top to cook her crepes on, and an random assortment of kitchen tools and food bits she brought with her.

Last Order was the only customer.

"The ice cream is melting, states Misaka as Misaka watches the ball of Ice cream turn into white puddle."

"Crackers. The heat is up too high."

The Chef manning this stall… looked like a man…, … but if you lean in real close, you can see this person was indeed a woman.

She lacked the level of allurement that would make men do a double take and make cat whistles (before being arrested by the police), neither was her hair long enough to let other pick her out as a girl in a small crowd.

She did have a lovely mole on her cheek under her one eye, and her lips had a gentle pink color from regular lip gloss she bough from a local convenience store.

Simple, neat, may not be outstanding… but decent.

"Misaka thought crepes were supposed to be white and fluffy, wonders Misaka as Misaka looks at the flat black bread that's cracking from a single touch of a finger."

"I'm sorry. I'm a terrible cook. I don't deserve to be here."

"D-don't cry like that all of a sudden! M-Misaka is unable to properly keep up with the shift in moods to give a proper response, states Misaka as Misaka walks over to pat you on the head to stop crying."

Somehow, in this gathering of professional cooks and bakers, that chef girl with the mole under her eye curled up like a failing hamster and was consoled by a middle school girl.

Awkward... yet bitter sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 10 #**  
 **Moles Under a Girl's Eyes are Attractive**  
 _ **ODE_TO_JOY**_

* * *

"I'll be frank. My cooking talent is a -100… I was kicked out of culinary school the moment my instructor ask me to define what is bread."

"Wh-what did you say that would have an entire institution to kick you out, eeps Misaka as Misaka tries to hide her own judgement from showing on her face."

"I think I said tacos by accident."

"Oh... Misaka understands now, nods Misaka as Misaka looks at you with pity."

The Chef girl with the mole under her eye decided to take a break from manning her crepe stall (zero customers, not even a stray cat), and sat down on the stone ledges of a garden décor with the middle school girl.

Last Order swung her legs back and forth while sipping her Orange Soda, while the Chef Girl tried to comfort herself with a hamburger cooked by another chef from Hamburg, Germany.

"I don't know why, but every time I bite this delicious piece of heaven, I want to kill myself."

"PFFFF! D-don't say such depressing comment! Squeaks Misaka as Misaka wipes her mouth from the soda she spat out."

Last Order did her best as a member of Judgement, as a human being, to keep the Chef Girl from pulling out her belt to start tying a noose.

After a few moments of applying psychological tactics used by Negotiators during a Hostage Situation, Last Order successfully calmed down the Chef Girl with the mole under her weary eye.

"My name is Bethany Molefence."

"…"

"… What?"

"Happy Groundhog Day! Says Misaka as Misaka tries to cheer you up—GYAAAAH! D-Don't take out your belt to hang it around your neeeeeeeck!"

Another Negotiation Versus Hostage Taker moment later.

"Why did you become a chef, asks Misaka as Misaka is very curious about your motivation to become a chef even though you were kicked out of a culinary school by calling bread tacos."

"… My father was a chef."

"So simple? Wonders Misaka as Misaka tries to hide a disappointed look from showing on her face."

"… He… was really talented… The best in my home country. My grandfather once told me, even as an infant if you give him a ladle he can make a great sauce for your ravioli to match your red wine… I never believed him because of his Dementia… but I believed my father's identity when I picked up a canned soup brand with his face and name on it."

"Uwa-uwa-uwa. S-so deep and complex all of a sudden!, says Misaka as Misaka perked her ahoge up while listening to this intense radio drama."

The Chef Girl sighed and took another bite from her restaurant-class hamburger. She held back some tears to realize how good it tasted, compared to the brittle crepe she makes for herself every now and then.

"If you give this man even an apple, he won't just make Apple Pie, he'll add in a Cheese Fondue with a Seafood Platter and a Bowl of Chicken Gumbo for your lunch and dinner."

"Whoa! Such talent! C-could he be a Magician of cooks!? Says Misaka as Misaka shows an expression of awe on her face."

"…"

"…Th-then what!? What happened to him? Did he had an affair with a mistress and eloped with her!? Wonders Misaka as Misaka is getting more and more into this radio drama! C-Could you be his lovechild who wants revenge against him!?"

"He's sleeping with the fishes now."

"….."

"… The police said he left a suicide note next to the city river… we'd always fished there together…"

"…"

"… I miss him."

"It's okay to cry, whispers Misaka as Misaka pats her open shoulder to gesture 'you got a place to rest your head on'... Come at me bro!"

Without another word, the Chef Girl rested her weary head against the Middle School Girl's shoulder… crying.

"It's okay, it's okay, hushes Misaka as Misaka acts like a mother to your sorrow."

"I miss mommy tooooooooo! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"

… Chicken Soul for the Soul, Anyone?


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 11 #**  
 **Every Story Has Two Sides:**  
 _ **NOT_AMERICAN_PSYCHO**_

* * *

The situation had changed.

"… M-Miss Chef, Miss Chef. What are you going to do to Misaka with that dangerous looking kitchen knife that sp-specializes in flaying Tuna? W-wonders Misaka as Misaka realizes the meaning of one's heart leaping into their throats."

"Don't worry young Padawan… I won't hurt you… It's the one behind you, who I wish to kill."

The Chef Girl who was known to have been kicked out of culinary school – just because she defined bread as tacos – carried a beautiful knife. It was the ones the Japanese proudly forged many years ago and has taken the cooking world by storm to this point of day. It was sharp and sturdy, designed for multi-purpose cooking and tactical cutting / flaying all around.

The brand of knife that she carried… was also perfect for cutting open a 500 pound tuna that has been hauled from the docks.

Unfortunately, her objective in using this beautiful knife – was not for food.

Murder.

And Last Order was about to witness a scene painted in red while this Chef Girl charged into the crowds.

"… It's all your fault."

The Chef Girl spoke to no one. She was running faster than any security or on-stationed Anti-Skill soldier could catch her.

"I won't forgive you."

Her objective was not the group of people she had no identity of, not knowing their names, or anything. Heck, she just rushed past them as if they were thin air.

"What you did… cannot be spared, not even by god."

The Chef girl clenched her teeth, tightened her fists, and readied her killing weapon.

Her target…was a Chef with dark skin and a scar on his chin. He wore a uniform that represented Russia.

"You... erased my father... I won't let you leave... Give me - THOSE HANDS THAT PUSHED MY FATHER INTO THE RIVER!"

"... What... utters Misaka as Misaka realizes a sudden terrible truth."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 12 #**  
 **Moles Under a Girl's Eyes are Attractive**  
 _ **ODE_TO_JOY**_

* * *

"LET ME GO! HE'S THE MURDERER! NOT ME! WHY ARE YOU RESTRAINING ME!"

"Stop! Don't hurt that poor child, screeches Misaka as Misaka wildly wave her arm around to signal the Anti-Skill to stop arresting that girl!"

Right before Chef Girl could commit murder in broad daylight, a tactical unit disguised as convention goers sprung out from their Undercover roles, abandoned their newspapers-ice cream-dating partner-and backpack, to all pounce on the Chef Girl right when the tip of the beautiful kitchen knife was one inch from the Russian Chef's Adam's Apple.

"GET OFF ME! THIS IS MY REVENGE! NOT A MASSACRE! DON'T PRESS THE TITLE OF MASS-MURDER ON MY NAME! GET OOOOOOOOOOFF!"

"…Heh?... Did…did that… knife grinder… just moved? Wonders Misaka as Misaka rubs her eyes to verify a strange phenomenon.

… Something happened.

It first came as a loud thunk sound. Like a fist slamming into a piece of meat.

Or, like a bar of solid iron smacking into the side of an undercover Anti Skill member. That iron bar that was sitting patiently on the counter of an Chinese Cooking Stall – just up and leapt from its position to attack the Anti Skill without mercy.

Next.

"Uwaaaah! Screams Misaka as Misaka ducks in time from a flying meat grinder from crushing in her fragile skull!"

Last Order instantly rolled into the hard tiled ground that could break bones even for an Action Movie Performer, in order to avoid a large meat grinding machine the size of her middle school body from crushing her. It flipped from its spot next to an Italian Ravioli production line and it ran into two other Anti Skill members like pins in a bowling alley.

A sickening sound of cracking bone and blood sploshing could be heard, making Last Order's stomach do flips.

"Th-this phenomenon! C-could it be a form of Magnetism! Deduces Misaka as Misaka begins to detects strong yet distorted magnetic waves going all over the place!"

Last Order picked herself up… in time for the Chef Girl to pick herself up. Somehow, the Anti Skill members that tackled her down were all removed from various metallic objects.

Hot woks, iron spatulas, stainless steel graters, metal-wrapped chopping boards, meat cleavers, vegetable knifes, fruit cutters, mixing bowls, measuring cups, all of it and they all just jumped from the various tables that were on displayed in the Culinary Convention.

They all decided to give up their role as inanimate objects to help Chef Girl, to free her… to give her the opening to attack the Russian Chef with the white scar on his chin.

"They're helping me… I know they want me to succeed… So that's why…"

The girl clenched her fist… and gripped the beautiful kitchen knife tightly.

"I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE THIS CH—GOD-D MN, PADAWAN, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"… I will not let you go down this road of self-destruction, states Misaka as Misaka stands her ground without flinching."

In the end, right when Chef Girl's path was open and clear… Last Order was the only person who stood in her way.

The wall that blocked the one-way road to darkness.

Last Order, held out her arms to barricade Chef Girl from continuing any further.

This wasn't about toll fees, or border immigration checks…

It was completely different.

"Misaka doesn't understand the situation, says Misaka as Misaka honestly gives you her honest thoughts. Neither can Misaka pass any judgement as who is right or wrong in this situation. Misaka only knows, she can't see a sweet young girl like you stain her hands. So that is why… Misaka will stop you before you dirty your future, says Misaka as Misaka puffs out her tiny chest out."

"Out of the way. My eyes are only that man you are covering… I don't want to cut you down."

"Either put down your weapon – or move me with your own conviction! Shouts Misaka as Misaka stays where she is and refusing to budge."

"THIS IS MY REVENGE! GET – LOST!"

In her fury and anger… Chef Girl called upon the hidden souls of the various metal-laced kitchen equipment and machines to her call. They all flipped from their spots like ninjas disguised in the quiet environment, spring out to lash out their swords and hammers to crush the enemy that stood in the Chef Girl's way.

... Only to give up halfway.

"What!?"

"You're not the only one Electromaster who specializes in Magnetism, huffs Misaka as Misaka smirks at you with a sense of pride and justice!"

Each and every one of those knifes, machines, and equipment all dropped to the ground, as if cut from their marionette strings. They all cluttered across the floor in front of Last Order… like Knights kneeling before their rightful Queen.

Electromaster. The power to manipulate the biological electricity that exists in your very body cells… amplifying their microscopic factor to more than 11 and the ability to wield it like a certain God of Thunder or Chief God of Olympus.

Specifically, Last Order was a Level 3 in the art of Magnet Abilities… Magnet Force.

"Judgement! Shouts Misaka as Misaka finally tugs at her green armband and officially says the one line after practicing for 10032 in the bathroom mirror!"

"YOU'RE TOO ANNOYING!"

"DO-DON'T RUIN MY TIME TO SHINE AS A MAGICAL GIRL, YELLS MISAKA AS MISAKA BEGINS TO HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT FACING A KILLER KNIFE SLASHER LIKE YOU!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 13 #**  
 **A Certain Odd Couple That Transcends Time and Age**  
 _ **UIIII-HAAA-RUUUUUUUUUUU!  
**_

* * *

"Hm-hm-hm-hmmmm~♪ … Phew. Finally broke through the National Bank of London's 10 Firewalls and Sub-Defense Protocols in a dummy trial. Now, to compile the data and ship it back to the CEO to verify possible security loop-holes. Tra-la-laaaa~♪ ."

"UIIIIIIHAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

"…..HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! S-SATEN-SAN! H-HOW DID YOU FLIP MY SKIRT UP SO HIGH EVEN THOUGH I'M SITTING IN AN OFFICE CHAIR!?"

"Hey, what's up Flower Girl! When's the wedding for you and your boyfriend!?"

"Pffffffft! I-I'm not the one who is engaged! It's another one of my colleagues from Judgement! I-I'm just her Bridesmaid!"

"What's the difference, hee-hee?"

"HUGE DIFFERENCE!"

"Okay, okay. I joke, I joke. Still, Uiharu, you always sit on a chair for more than 24/7 playing with your computer hacking games, doesn't your butt ever get numb?"

"G-geh!? Wh-when did this conversation become so crude!? A-and we're both in High School, p-preparing for First Year of University even?"

"Yes, yes, yes…. Oh!? What are you looking up? Shady Internet Sits full of po…..Hmm? Gemstone Wiki?"

"A-aaah. A-about that. I'm currently conducting some research in my spare time to understand more about Gemstones and how they work. I'm in the middle of writing a Dissertation for the 10th Valkyrie Zero Research Labs who are conducting experiments of identifying a Gemstone."

"Aren't Gemstones people who naturally have super powers, without going through the Esper Development Program?"

"C-correct. An example would be Rank #7 Level 5 Esper, Attack Crash – Sohgita Gunha."

"Oh, I know him. He's this Samurai-Spirited guy who screams 'guts this' and 'guts that' right?... By why are you looking at the Electric Category… Heh? U-Uiharu… C-could it be you… have a fetish for Misaka-san."

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"

"Ha-ha-ha. Joke, joke, joke. I was only kidding, so there's no need to spray your computer screen with hot chocolate. She's already taken by Kuroko, even though Misaka-san refuses to accept it. Mmm. High School life can really stir up your hormones, don't you think?"

"I-I-I-I-I'M ONLY LOOKING INTO RUMORS OF UNDISCOVERED MAGNET POWERS!"

"….Oh?"

"U-u-um. How to explain. I happened to cross one of the Urban Legend sites you keep sharing with me, about a possible Gemstone outside of Academy City. It came as a news clip titled 'Mysterious Powered Phenomenon at the Russian Academy of Culinary Spirits."

"… Hmm… _'A girl of unknown origin or nationality was found to have attacked the school in brute force, armed with only a knife. No one was injured by said knife, but the security guards were all incapacitated when….'_ Heh? _'When the school's knives, machines, and pots started to attack them like crows.'_ Th-that's a bit too extreme to be true!"

"That's why I'm looking into it…. It also worries me."

"What makes you say that with such a serious face? Are you practicing to audition for the remake of Neon Evan-G-Lion series?"

"I've also added in my Dissertation the dire need to improve our Gemstone Scanning Techniques… or else we will easily overlook those who are highly volatile in countries that cannot support or understand Esper Powers and Science."

"No kidding, the whole Russian Government sent up an international police force to both profile and catch this weird gemstone girl. Just what did she do to have the whole world come after her?"

"…"

"Uiharu? Why so quiet?"

"… I just… have a bad feeling."

"…. ...Flip...OOOH!? U-UIHARU!? LACES AND SIDE-TIES!? WH-WHO IS YOUR LUCKY MAN!?"

"STOP PEEKING UNDER MY SKIRT AS A METHOD OF CHEERING ME UP, SATEN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 14 #**  
 **Taking a Side in a War is Difficult:**  
 _ **HEADS_VERSUS_TAILS**_

* * *

"… M-Misaka is so happy she is so short, says Misaka as Misaka feels a stabbing pain in her chest despite realizing what she said is true."

Last Order had initiated a head to head battle with Chef Girl. They both wielded a special form of Magnetism that collided like the pride and fury of two dragons.

The battle for supremacy.

"M-Misaka needs to get to high ground, points out Misaka as Misaka runs away from the knife in the wall that nearly sliced off her ahoge!"

Yet, like a game of chess between world champions, it if didn't came down to level of experience or skills, it all relied on luck, timing, and opportunities.

For example. Last Order accidentally stumbled onto an bottle of soy sauce that fell to the ground, making her lose focus in countering the flying metal kitchen utensils. The Chef Girl used her hidden powers to initiate a volley of sharp knifes and carving forks, to throw them at Last Order.

Even using her own Magnetism to knock them out of the air, several rounds escaped her catch and stabbed right into the wall above her head.

It looked like she was chosen for an amateur choose-the-apple-off-her-head game show.

"Eep! Squeaks Misaka as Misaka dives into a nearby table and accidentally tackles a civilian! GUBYAAAAH!"

Last Order dove aside to avoid a flurry of heavy pots and pans that were thrown at the speed to crush watermelons (read: skull). She also barreled into a cooking student girl who was part of a class trip representing Taiwan, both lovely girls falling over into a lovely heap.

"S-sorry, s-stutters Misaka as Misaka pulls her hands off your chest! Sh-she didn't mean to grab you like a man, like that, declares Misaka as Misaka hopes you don't call the police on her by mistake!"

The table they hid behind was suddenly yanked aside, the covers torn back to reveal the legs of the table being made of metal. Another volley of kitchen knives and fruit drills came screaming at her.

"Misaka won't let you hurt the innocent, calls out Misaka as Misaka counters with her own power!"

The girl held out her hand to a microwave nearby that was on top of the American Food Stall, yanking it over like a fish hooked from the water. She then made it float in front of her and the Taiwan cooking student, letting the object shield them from the sharp knives.

It gave Last Order enough time to scoop up the Taiwan cooking student into her arms and run off. She was carrying the latter princess style.

"D-don't cry, don't cry! Misaka isn't hear to kidnap you take you to some dark fantasy play, screeches Misaka as Misaka endures the girl's punching that's as heavy as a cat's punch!"

Last Order was a member of Judgement. She really didn't want to be misunderstood like this. So it hurt her a lot.

"… You… You made me lose that man… that monster who shoved my father into the river and erasing him… I have to start over… I HAVE TO START OVER IN HUNTING THAT FREE-RUNNING MURDERER!"

Chef Girl swung around her beautiful kitchen knife, the power of her Magnetism whipping the a trail of pot lids around. Unlike a certain Rank #3 Level 5 Electromaster who could control Iron Sand to move it like a tornado-shield or even like a Snake, the Chef Girl's magnetic movements were… very sloppy.

They all acted as if some secret wire was tied to the lids and all you needed to do was yank them to make them move. Once they were in the air, they cannot change their movements.

Pull and throw. No finesse, no finite manipulation of movement, no coordination.

Only 10% of those lids were able to reach Last Order, which wasn't enough to bury the girl who carried a civilian in her arms.

The advantage to be the hunter… but major disadvantage in her aiming.

It's like hunting for a tiger with an elastic band. No good.

"I've spent hours, days, months, and years to keep track of that murderer's movement! So long as he breaths, I choose to hunt him down and pay for taking away the man I admire the most… You don't understand… You can never understand this feeling."

Tears… Drops of sorrow and agony filled up in Chef Girl's eyes, and they rolled off her face as thick as snow. They stained the ground in her pain.

"… No one can understand why I'm so stupid to devote my life to revenge… you all say that… You all say I'm wasting my life away just so I can kill that b stard... You all do."

"Misaka won't says Misaka as Misaka begins to repeat herself to confirm her answer, Misaka won't judge you."

The Chef Girl didn't stop crying… but her body froze. A giant heavy duty grinder was floating next to her, ready to throw itself into the fray to crush a certain middle school girl. It suddenly dropped as if the hidden cast members couldn't bear to carry such a heavy piece of equipment any more.

"Misaka won't look at you like how others do. Misaka will see you as you are: a poor, lost, and lonely girl who has no where to go, says Misaka as Misaka starts to tear up herself. You're just alone and scared, and have nothing to cling on but the road of revenge. Only will you reach the goal of staining your hands in that man's blood in the name of justice, would you feel satisfied. Misaka cannot accept that crude raison d'etre, says Misaka as Misaka nods to her own statement."

Last Order stood up, letting go of the Taiwan cooking student who was given the chance to run back to her friends and teacher, to let her cry in their arms and speak in their language how scared she was and how she thought she was going to die in foreign soil.

How she would become a wondering ghost.

The girl who was the terminal of over 9000 Sister Clones, born from the DNA of a certain Level 5 Electromaster… did not want a bad ending, for anyone.

Even if it was the enemy.

"Let Misaka crush that Darkness inside of you! Yells Misaka as Misaka hollers loud enough for your soul to here her words!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

… And so began the battle between a Level 3 Magnet Force… and a Gemstone who could whip around metal objects like stage wires.

 **… FIGHT!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 15 #**  
 **The Snake with Two Heads:**  
 _ **AQUARIUS_GEMINI**_

* * *

In a certain portion of the Culinary Convention, there were two peculiar characters who play the supporting role to a certain Terminal Heroine.

"Essentially, these Frankfurt are overcooked. You need to cook them 75% well done prior putting them in the steamer display, otherwise leaving them out in the open for free sample would break down their glutenous construction and make it too soggy. No one likes a soggy Frankfurt."

"Umuu, umuu… I'm detected a high concentration of double entendre in your words, Beret Girl. Maybe you should delete and edit your original speech."

"Aren't you supposed to be sleep walking?"

Fremea Seivelun groaned as she chucked the cut piece of Frankfurt on a toothpick into the nearest biodegradable compost bin that was stationed at the Culinary Fare. She washed her mouth out with a lovely tropical juice made from blended Hawaii Pineapple, Hawaii Pears, and Hawaii Lychee Jello to use the basic acids to remove the bland taste and relying on the citrus to freshen her breath.

"Hmm! Essentially, you should try this Damp hair girl. After all those 30 Takoyakis, 20 Egg Foo Young, 50 Russian Dumplings, 10 Canadian Salmon Steaks, and a myriad of other selections – your breath must be worst than those compost buckets. Here, drink it! That's an order."

"No, no, no. Allergic to the toxin in Pineapple. Next time."

Freulein Kreutune mumbled to herself as if speaking in her sleep. The girl in her middle school uniform with ridiculously long hair trailing at her ankles was now carrying her pet Chicken, Mr. Bubu, in her arms so a desperate Sous Chef won't swipe it away from her in case his stall ran out of chicken meat. There had been 5 attempts on Mr. Bubu's life before it occurred to Freuleine to set him as hand carry.

"Essentially, where is that brat?"

"Umuu, umuu, umuu… Incoming."

"Heh?"

Fremea Seivelun looked up from nibbling on a Chocolate Covered Strawberry snack with Bacon strips glued to it, and turned to where Fraunlein Kreutune was pointing at.

A giant food truck. It was selling Mexican Food.

"… EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

"A.k.a. Duck."

The Food Truck smashed into their position, plowing through the stone tiles and popping off the decorative rock buttons that decorated the street. It ruined several food stalls ranging from India, Thai, French, Jamaican, New Orleans, and various other famous places around the world.

When it came to a stock, it was left as a smoking, and compressed wreck. It reminded people of a teenager's bad habit of crumpling an empty can right after chugging it and tossing it across the ground.

"… Essentially, I do not accept this as a heart-warming greeting!"

The truck made strange sounds, as if a giant beetle was eating through the metal. With a crunch here, and creak here, a hole was chewed out like the center of a donut and out popped two middle school girls.

They were… completely fine. Not a scratch.

"Mugu, mugu, mugu… *Gulp*… Hmm… Too much Carbon and Nitrogen Fuel in the composition… 0.2 Stars."

Fraulein Kreutune mumbled those dangerous words with a sleep expression, making a great big 'gulp' sound to swallow whatever she was chewing. To add salt to injury (pardon the pun in this situation) she gave a bit of a 'uurp' sound and accidentally shot out a small screw… the ones you normally find only in cars.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH! M… MY DREEEEEE EEEEESS!"

Little Fremea Seivelun screamed as she grabbed at her body, namely her expensive looking middle school sailor style uniform. A small speck of motor oil could be seen bleeding through the threads (size of an Canadian dime)

"Whoever did this… WILL ESSENTIALLY PAY FOR MY PSYCHOLOGICAL DAMAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAGES!"

Something pulsed in the air. It was like how a Nuclear Warhead lights up, and the initial silence is accompanied by a small 'thump' and a tiny shockwave. The one where a giant tidal wave of death and destruction would follow quickly after.

In this case, it started to project everywhere around her… stirring up something in the crowd.

It agitated them… in a certain direction.

"I'll protect my little sister!"

"Mom, dad, step back. Leave it to your daughter to guide you to safety!"

"I've always wanted to tell you this but… I love you, so stay here and wait for me to come back from this war!"

Something was starting up, in many, many people in the crowd. 100% of these individuals all wanted to leave. They didn't want any part in the chaos and they valued their own lives over themselves.

Yet somehow… a strange phenomenon 'inspired' them to take arms… to stand up and protect those they love.

To become Heroes.

"Guys rally to me! We'll show these attackers who they're messing with!"

"Come on brother, I'll show you how to become a real man and protect your family!"

"I won't let you b&stards get away in wrecking my home!"

One by one, the 1% grew to 10% and the 10% inflated to 88%. Number wise, that was enough.

And they all brought up a courage they all pushed aside in their hearts in order to preserve their own life… in order to protect the lives of those who cannot fight for themselves.

Student Espers, Judgement Trainees, transferred Anti-Skill, people who fit the characteristic of 'I don't want any part of this' were coming together.

A Rebellion… A Resistance Force… A Revolution.

"Essentially, Boys should be ambitious! That includes girls like us, Damp Hair!"

Stand among the brave crowd who started to wake up as Heroes, was Fremea Seivelun.

She wasn't controlling them, not directly. She wasn't at the platform where a certain 5th Rank Level 5 Mental Out (Queen Bee) stood upon. Neither did she swing around a TV Remote Controller like a Western Gun.

It was conviction and her presence that forced the phenomenon to 'stand up for yourself' that triggered and infecting everyone. Stirring up the inner courage in their sleeping hearts.

The power to turn people into Heroes… Agitate Halation.

This time – no Dark Side Organization was going to twist this to make a bad end.

This was going to be a Happy Ending where everyone will go home smiling.

"Come on, Damp Hair girl! Essentially, these rogue soldiers are clearing a path through the flying pots and pans and assaulting food machines and trucks with their powers! We can use their tactics as an advantage to look for that girl who won't stop talking in a Third Person."

"Nn. Nn…. First Food."

A second Phenomenon occurred. All because several more food trucks and wagons came flying over.

"Gabu."

With the sound of a cute bat biting onto someone's arm – 99% of the flying vehicle bombardment disappeared. Their only remains were half of a bumper, one back left tire, and a head light.

Freulein Kreutune was making noises as if eating some super hard Rice Crackers.

"*Gulp*…. Guuuh… Kerosene flavored. Gek."

The Ability to Eat Anything, whether it be poison, food, air, temperature, vehicles, structures, or even data… Information Assimilation.

"Hurry it up, sleepy head! Or this Lady will leave you behind and stop financing your meals you always smooch off her!"

"Mmmm…. I'm starting to smell a large quantity of natural particles moving in the distant air… It's sweet, meaning it's not like the Esper powers made in the city… Like Ocean Salt."

"Essentially, I don't understand what you're yakking all the time."

"The flavor would go well with red wine and a tapioca pudding."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 16 #**  
 **Picking Your Battles:**  
 _ **SAVE_THE_ENEMY**_

* * *

Last Order was in a pinch.

"Uuuuh… Heh? Why is the world upside down? D-don't tell Misaka that she procured a natural illness that reverses the retinal images in her vagus nerves to see the world upside down!? Screeches Misaka as Misaka fails to detect the distortion in gravitation orientation to notice she is actually upside down… HWEEEEH!?"

Last Order snapped awake after having been catapulted by a torrent of frying pans and baking trays that swept into her like a Tsunami. She was fortunate to be alive, thanks to her Level 3 Magnet Force to cushion her impact and her fall, but failed to dodge out of the way in time to prevent her skirt from hooking onto a nearby flag pole that was running the South Korean Flag.

"UWOOOOOH! S-SO HIGH! SO HIIIIIIIIGH! SQUEAKS MISAKA AS MISAKA COVERES HER FACE FROM BEING TRAUMATIZED IN SEEING A 20 METER DROP RIGHT UNDER HER HEAD! GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

In the end, the Middle School Girl and member of the 117th Judgement Branch was left to dangle for life and death by her custom-length skirt across the South Korean Flag pole.

Fortunately, she was hanging in a way that no pervert could see her panties.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT MISAKA IS LAMENTING ABOUT, WHINES MISAKA AS MISAKA CAN'T LOOK AT THE SKY OR GROUND WITH BONE-CHILLING FEAR!"

"… I won…. Ha…ha-ha… Dad… I finally won….. If only you were here, I can finally rub it in your bearded face and say I beat someone in an Arms Wrestling Match."

The enemy was a girl who wore a Chef Coat and a red scarf around her neck. Based on the images and traits of a certain Serial (Number) Killer she pretty much fit the criminal profile. Even Beautiful Criminal Mind Investigators would flag her as their unsub.

Even so, that girl who flunked culinary school because she defined bread as Tacos collapsed to her knees. The Gemstone who could wield a strong essence of Magnetic Flow and power curled over to claw her small fingers into the broken cobblestone.

Tears… fell from the perpetrator's eyes as she began to make sounds like a dog who lost its master.

"I won… I finally did it…. I promised you that I would grow up and be good at something, anything. Cooking, sewing, drawing, writing, singing, anything… but I've failed you… I've failed you in everything that other kids are so good at… But Dad… I finally won a fight…. D…do you see this from heaven?"

Chef Girl slammed a fist into the ground, her tears flooding out harder than a leaking damage. A painful emotion welled up in her chest and she could only curl up into a tight and remorseful ball.

"DAD! DO YOU FINALLY SEE YOUR LITTLE GIRL BEING THE VICTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

"….. Wh…why does Misaka want to cry, s-says Misaka as Misaka's eyes begin to well up with water."

Last Order watched as her enemy curled up, so small and fragile. That enemy screamed beyond the limit of her llungs, hoping to pass a certain message to her father who not rested above the clouds and the stars.

It… was no over.

 _*BANG!*_

"GUWAAAH!"

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER! SCREAMS MISAKA AS MISAKA FUMBLES TO PRY HER SKIRT LOOSE!"

 _*BANG!*_

"GUUUUH!?"

 _*BANG* *BANG*_

"BBBGYAAAAAH! D-DAAAAD!"

 _*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

"….. A….aah…"

More than tears painted the Chef Girl's face. The color of agony, pain, and hatred was chiseled imperfectly in her face painted with ugly bruises and swellings.

Her body… was covered in strange goopy rubber.

These were the type of military-grade anti-infantry weaponry that focused on a non-lethal access point in apprehending a runaway soldier or enemy civilians who refused to orders. They came in canisters the size of a Ninebang Flash Grenade, was loaded into a Grenade Launcher like weapon with a 10 round drum barrel, and was deployed for paramilitary and anti-riot uses due to how effective it was to capture the target without killing them.

Pull the trigger, melt the round, and it splatters sticky waxy rubber over the target to incapacitate them

That was what Chef Girl was covered in, harder than a cocoon.

Also, their impact may not be lethal but they hurt like sh*t.

A Rubber Bullet… point blank, the mass and density of a Ball Bearing. Please do the damage calculation.

"…. Y…you….I…I will….. gut you…. F…..for my father."

….. _*BANG!*_

"…..Guh…"

Another rubber round fired, this time splattered all over the Chef Girl's face and sealing her mouth and nose. It spared her eyes for some reason… because she wanted to get a good look at who attacked her.

The Chef that represented Russia, the man she had targeted with her beautiful kitchen knife not too long ago.

He stood over her body, discarding the grenade launcher specialized in firing rubber plaster that cocooned the girl. The man with a scruffy bear could be found grimacing, loosing up his red scarf from his neck.

"….. That body mass… the size… the gait…. Don't tell me… my true target is, whispers Misaka as Misaka… starts to piece the puzzle together for the final conclusion."

Serial Number Killer. The target who entered Academy City but had no profile or identification that forces even the city's computer to commit suicide when they could not match his profile to anything… not even through Interpol and that was the last option.

This man wearing a Russian Chef Uniform and loose red scarf… matched the photos the camera were able to pic up.

The man who was alluding Academy City Security.

"YOU'RE THE SERIAL NUMBER KILLER! SHOUTS MISAKA AS MISAKA TEARS OFF HER CUSTOM SKIRT TO BATTLE THE TRUE ENEMY AND SAVE THAT INNOCENT GIRL!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 17 #**  
 **The Moment when History and Present Times Collide:**  
 ** _THROUGH_THE_LOOKING_GLASS_**

* * *

This was the full story.

In a far corner of Paris, there was a Chef who was born from beyond humble origins. In other words, he was dirt poor and was cared for by a single mother. Even on his birthday, they had no money to even by the cheapest of toy bicycles that were available in the cheapest of cheap toy stores.

So, he turned to cooking for a hobby. Already at a young age, he swooned his mother who cooked at a small family restaurant as a part-time chef and waitress… the manager who owned the restaurant… his neighbors…. And soon the world.

Somehow, his very actions and his dedication to food and cooking moved the culinary world. Many techniques and special recipes were all born from his movements. Whatever he did, people followed and reinvented. Whatever tool he picked off from the shop on random, everyone swarmed.

Yes, he was an arrogant b&stard who liked to drink, gamble, and woo the regular female populace… No one can deny his extreme and even saintly talent of cooking.

Namely, his dedication to the art.

"I wanted to be like my father… he was terrible at everything, even holding his own liquor or keeping a girl for more than half an hour during the night… Yet, he had such a beautiful skill in one area where the world consider the most impossible to truly master."

The descendant of that man believed in that thought. The idealization of devotion to one area that was impossible for others… but beautifully executed by your own hands.

To power to turn the impossible possible and inspiring everyone.

Sadly… Great Power… Comes with Great Jealousy.

"The Police said he jumped into a river… even if my friend who worked at the coroner's office told them he had a wound in his side made by a cooking knife and not from the sharp rocks on his fall… even when a doctor who was a regular at my father's restaurant clearly stated he showed signs as a homicide victim and not an accident…. No one listened."

All because that talented cooking hero's best friend… gave his witness testimony.

"Someone said they saw his best friend knife him, gut him, and shoved him… Why… why did they have to let that one witness get ran over by a truck… right before the courts could open… Why is this world so cruel."

The descendant of that great man believed that everything was a farce… everything was planned. Nothing was permitted.

So…. Wanting to meet the great man whom she never had the privilege to meet in person… the descendant made a decision.

"I'll gut that man myself."

Since that moment, 5 years ago to this day…. She still failed to do anything right.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Now, she was covered up and glued up in military plaster that could incapacitate even a Bangladesh Tiger on Steroids. She lost the fight the moment she set her eyes fighting on a certain Judgement Girl.

And the real killer, the really culprit, was standing over her body.

The Serial Number Killer who prevented the city computers from scanning him, forcing those computer to commit suicide, had a secret.

It showed when Chef Girl tried to use her Gemstone powers to tidal-wave the man with a pile of mixing bowls and iron spatulas.

 _*KWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!*_

"MM!?"

Her powers suddenly lost concentration and failed. The spatulas that could cut through steel and the bowls that could smash in skulls dropped to the ground. It's as if the puppets maestros were fired and forced to exit off stage.

The Chef Girl tried again.

 _*KWIIIIIII!*_

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

A food wagon nearby jiggled, ready to lift off… until it heard the strange noise and just sat there, lazy.

No matter how hard the girl concentrated, that high pitched sound that could wretch a dog's ear kept interfering.

"MMM?! MMMMMM?! MM-MMMMM!"

How was Serial Number Killer doing this?

Simple.

Do you recall a certain toy… where if you squeeze it, it releases a high-frequency distortion wave. For example: A Sonic Whistle Disrupter.

A certain member of the Kihara family once used this, a primary tactic to get through a certain Rank 1 Level 5's Vector power… the one that could interfere with internal calculations, add in an known variable, to break apart the original equation.

It relied on the same principles… and it was Made in China. Production costs were good.

"MMMMMMM-GGUUUFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

Rubber plastered to her mouth, Chef Girl had no choice but to take the heavy stomp of a boot into her back. It kept bashing into her spine, harder and harder, as if the boot wanted to split this girl's body in two without a chainsaw. It broke her ribs, injure her lungs, and made her skin bleed from the fine ridges of the boot.

It eventually stopped… because killing her right now would be a waist.

So… Chef Girl helplessly watched… as the man's belt came loose and a hand was reaching for her pants.

Everything… was over.

"Put down the belt and let that girl go right now, orders Misaka as Misaka holds a stun gun she grabbed from an unconscious Anti-Skill like a real pistol."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

The Chef Girl wasn't evil. She only wanted revenge. And her target was trampling over her, ready to violate her in so many ways deem-able… like how he desecrated the honor of the father she had never met.

Yet, her muffled scream tried to reach out to Last Order, the girl who was not wearing a cooking apron as a skirt after freeing herself from the flag pole.

"It's okay… I choose to stand in fight, says Misaka as Misaka tightens the bands on her apron to secure them to her waist."

"…"

"Misaka knows that Judgement work isn't all fun and games, neither does it have room for people to slack off. Everything in my office are working hard to protect those that deserved to be taken care of! Shouts Misaka as Misaka also ties a towel over her head and use food paint to create a red dot over it like a bandanna!"

"…"

"Misaka – Will Save you from your Despair! Screams Misaka as Misaka blindly charges at the true enemy of this fight!"

"…. Mmph."

To translate what the Chef Girl huffed, she tried to say 'idiot girl…so cute'.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ROAR MISAKA AS MISAKA-EEEP! THAT NOISE AGAIN SCREECHES MISAKA AS MISAKA STOPS AND CUPS HER EARS!"

Last Order fired a bolt of lightning at the Serial Number Killer. Once again, he used that little squeeze toy in the form of an Egg-shaped cooking timer to distort her concentration. It even gave her a head ache while she did the internal math in her head.

"Uwa-uwa-uwa! A-any more and Misaka's brain will explode! S-says Misaka as Misaka stumbles around like a drunk penguin agaiiiiin!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

… Behind You… warned the Chef Girl who watched the Serial Number Killer pick up a metal rod used for meat kebabs and prepared to run it through Last Order's body.

"Essentially, I dislike foul play!"

A group of student Espers who were inspired to save the Judgement Girl sprung out in a well coordinated attack. They used their combined powers to prevent the Serial Number Killer from moving's his body for a split second, another to disable the controls in his knees, and used their body weights to pin him down.

The Serial Number Killer soon recovered and flung these students around with some makeshift krav-maga he learned during his cooking tours. However, another surge of an all-girl club came over to throw shards of formed ice and arrows made from carbon gas at him.

This man, this killer, was not a power user, but he recognized the weight of its lethal concept. So he only kept the basic pepper spray, stun gun, a six-bullet hand firearm, and relied solely on his Sonic Disrupter he carried around.

One click of the egg-shape timer like object, and the ice shards and arrows made of carbon disappeared as they lost their formula with an unknown variable of sonic sound particles.

However, it was a diversion. The girl club gave a clear shot for a low-waged salary man, a worker with male-pattern baldness, and an office lady to gather the courage to tackle the man.

The power of Agitate Halation.

And Fremea Seivelun just flicked her luscious blond hair around.

"Essentially, I'll be footing the cleaning bill to you the moment you sit your keister down in your jail cell!"

The Serial Number Killer fell over from the civilian tackle. He dropped the object that resembled an egg-shaped timer that he relied on to keep Espers from getting near him, including a Gemstone like Chef Girl.

It fell, rolled, and stopped… in front of a certain girl with damp hair.

"… Oh. A Hard boiled egg. My favorite."

 _*Chomp*_

The Serial Number Killer felt his body being thrown into a tub of ice cold water. It wasn't because he lost his one method of fending against Espers.

Frauelein Kreutune just at that anti-esper gadget as if it were a real egg. She didn't bother to peel off the shell.

"*Crunch* *Crunch* ….. Ptoo…. Terrible… Not worth letting it touch my tongue again… Ptoo."

And she spat it out like a baby who hates green veggies.

Yes. The Serial Number Killer was screwed… so, he Judo-flipped the 'Heroes' from his body to make a run for it.

"Have you ever heard of a Railgun? Says Misaka as Misaka finally has a chance to say the words like a certain Big Sister who this Terminal was based on her DNA Mapping."

 _*Cling*_

A coin. A coin flipped into the air and tumbling into the sky, glinting under the burning sun. it leapt from a certain thumb that flicked it into the air… as if playing a game of Heads or Tails.

That Coin… didn't come from an Arcade… no.

The Canadian Penny… a coin that was obsolete as of 2012.

It was made out of Copper… and everyone knows—

"Misaka doesn't usually use coins to fire her version of Big Sister's Railgun Move with a coin, but when she does – it has to be Copper! It's conductivity to electricity is the Best in the World! Cries Misaka as Misaka smiles from the overloading of super cool references!"

The Copper Coin landed… onto the same thumb that flipped it into the air.

 _*DING*_

 ** _*FATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*_**

A high pressured magnetic force that relied on the concept of Fleming's Right Hand Rule exploded from Last Order's finger types. In the bullet copper's wake, a spiraling particle trace trailed after its fly and dispersed into the air.

The coil of a Magnetic Gauss Rifle.

"THIS IS MISAKA'S POWER, ROARS MISAKA AS MISAKA IMITATES A SUPER HERO WITH THE HEART OF A BIG LION!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 18 #**  
 **And So the Case Comes to a Close:**  
 _ **TAKE_ME_HOME_COUNTRY_ROADS**_

* * *

"… Last Order. How many times have I told you, never to act alone. Why didn't you call for back up!?"

"M-Misaka is innocent! Sh-she left her cellphone back at that family restaurant before she went on patrol!"

"You were supposed to report straight to your duties. What were you doing in a family restaurant during work hours? I received no request for Disciplinary Action from any such café, diners, or restaurants!"

"…. M…Misaka will give you a rain check of the name of the place she—UGYAAH! NO! ANYTHING BUT THE DISCIPLINARY KENDO STICK TO THE HEAD! UWA-UWA-UWA, CRIES MISAKA AS MISAKA FEELS LIKE HER HEAD WILL FALL OFF FROM ANOTHER STRIKE TO THE FOREHEAD!"

The battle was over. Anti-Skill had arrived in full force and were assessing the damages of the Culinary Convention, along with the Firefighters, local police, and even Ambulance groups.

Sitting in the back of an open Medical Van was Last Order. Her uniform was torn to the point where she would be sent back home for 'indecent exposure' and the apron she used for her skirt was shredded as if she was on an episode of Survivors.

The girl had bandages stuck to her cheek, neck, arms, ten fingers and thumbs, and even across the bridge of her nose. That was just the external damages, she will be sent for internal medical exam later.

"Misaka is sorry, weeps Misaka as Misaka bows her head in genuine reflection."

"You better. Any more of this and my anger will ruin my diet… *gulp* *gulp* *gulp*…"

Standing in front of the bandaged girl and lecturing her like a superior officer, was a certain High Commander in the 117th Judgement Branch. She wore refined glasses, had a beautiful bouncing chest, and was drinking milk. The proud symbol of Judgement was emblazoned on the Armband she wore on her sleeve with pride.

Her name was Konori Mii... Currently in University and was part of an X-Ray Based Research project involving a further advancement of Laser, Radio, and Meteor Vision, along with some categories of Clairvoyance.

Notably, her bouncing chest grew another fold since the last series.

"I seriously don't know what I should do with you, should you keep up with this reckless behaviour. No buts. This time, I'm calling your parents."

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THEM! TH-THEY'LL DEFINITELY INFORM _THAT CHILD_! HE'LL CERTAINLY CRUSH MY SKULL OPEN WITH HIS KARATE CHOPS! PLEADS MISAKA AS MISAKA MAKES A SUPER CUTE PUPPY FACE TO BRIBE HER SUPERIOR!"

A soft Karate Chop did hit her on the head, and it wasn't from a certain Rank 1 Level 5 that _could stop the world in 5 seconds just to swing a building around like a missile_.

"Apology accepted… But since technically you're guardian, Yomikawa Aiho, is the Watch Commander of the Anti Skill deployed in this sector, I will refer this incident to her in our debriefing."

"Uuuuuuuh… I-it's a fair cop, cries Misaka as Misaka's tears drench her face like rain."

All's well that ends well… kind of.

"Essentially, we're sorry for this girl's appalling behaviour and her bad habit of going rogue every now and then. We will take great care in watching over her in the future."

"… Umuu… No dinner tonight. Punishment."

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELVES MISAKA'S SUPPORT CAST, SCREECHES MISAKA AS MISAKA WAVES HER FIST AROUND IN PURE LOLI-RAAAAAAAGE!"

Fremeal Seivelun, injured with only an oil stain on her pristine uniform, and Fraulein Kreutune, nibbling on a normal doughnut ball with bacon, both bowed to Konori Mii as if they were parents on Last Order's behalf.

"Go away! You have no right to be Misaka's wingmates! Get the fudge out! Cries Misaka as Misaka points to the door of an Anti-Skill Van."

The girl suddenly stopped. She actually wanted to point to the entrance of a nearby mall, to distract her 'friends' from making matters worse and putting her in a bad light.

Something came over her, which forced her to get onto her feet.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Mi-Misaka will endure the pain! Hollers Misaka as Misaka bites her lips and curls her toes to reduce the pain in her nerves."

"Where do you think you're going? It's a miracle you could even walk under that condition."

"Misaka needs to see that girl! Retorts Misaka as Misaka strains her face from showing any pain, but is failing magnificently."

"…. Fine, fine, fine. Don't be narrating out your faults to others at point blank. Come on, I'll get a Minute Man to help you."

Konori Mii sighed. If it weren't for her 8 years in being with Judgement, putting up with a certain Teleporter and Flower Girl's antics, she would have drop kicked Last Order like a soccer ball.

But she was a kind soul, so she had a Paradmedic and Field Nurse to help Last Order into an electric wheel chair and took her to see the open Anti-Skill Van.

"… You have 10 minutes… then Anti-Skill has to take this girl away."

"M-Misaka understands, confirms Misaka as Misaka nods."

Konori Mii let out another sigh, before she head back to direct the junior Judgement members to help civilians and First Aid.

So, it was just Last Order in a wheelchair… talking to the one inside the open Anti-Skill Van.

A Cocoon.

"I forgot your name, says Misaka as Misaka draws a blank to your full name."

"I'M IN THIS GOD-D&MN MESS AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SAY! YOU'RE CRUELLER THAN THE MAN WHO PUSHED MY FATHER INTO THE RIVER THAT YOU SENT THE ANTI-SKILL HOSPITAL!"

The Chef Girl was tied up, mostly from the military grade plaster that could capture civilians in a non-lethal manner. She had bruises all over, but with the medic's help they would soon be faint scars and traces of rash. In the end, the girl had a tired face, but still put on a smile.

"You avenged my father…. Thank you."

"Thank you for your hard work, says Misaka as Misaka salutes you with her working left arm."

"…Heh?"

The Chef Girl watches this weird little girl with a weird little ahoge, suddenly use her non-dominant hand to salute her. It's as if… the criminal was a soldier worthy of a final send off.

"…What… do you mean?"

"Commander Konori did a background check on you."

"… Y…yeah… I'm the daughter of one of the many girls my dad had an affair with… The only thing I know about him are the stories from old magazines, newspapers, and his closest friends… the primary details I got from his father, my grandfather… It was a miracle he didn't sweep me off the porch with a broom when I told him I was his unmarried son's illegitimate daughter."

"Misaka doesn't have a father, says Misaka as Misaka hopes to clear up any misunderstanding."

"…"

"Misaka is sworn not to give out too many classified details, but she doesn't have a father, not in the first place. Technically, Misaka didn't have any parents the moment she was born. Only 20 000 little sisters and one Big Sister, the original."

"….."

"Misaka admires you, smiles Misaka as Misaka nods to you affectionately. You truly had a strong dedication to protect your father's pride, even when you've never met or even touched him, says Misaka as Misaka gives her honest thoughts."

"…"

"You may not be a great or beautiful cook, but Misaka knows with that never-ending dedication and determination to master an impossible skill above all others, she believes you will definitely become Number One in any category you feel most comfortable in! praises Misaka as Misaka tries to clap in encouragement, regretting how much her two hands hurt. Ow-ow-ow…"

"… You… are an Idiot... And what did you say about not being beautiful?"

"Uwa! S-such a cruel attack to Misaka's soul, screeches Misaka as Misaka starts to have second thoughts of seeing you as a friend."

"What…. Are you… good at anyway?"

Last Order fell silent from Chef Girl's final question. The Terminal who commanded over 20 000 Clone Sister, now leading the remaining 9000+, thought it over before she gave an honest answer.

"Taking care of _that child_ , answers Misaka as Misaka proudly puffs her chest. He's a high maintenance freeloader and has no job, yet he travels around the world on Academy City's tax money to work with other institutions around the world in developing the Esper Education on a global scale!"

"… You really are an idiot…. I like that."

Chef girl said those words with a small tear in her eye… she couldn't wipe it off… so Misaka used her magnetism to pluck off the water and drop it like an invisible hand.

"Water is a good conductor for electricity, and if you can control your magnetic power just the right way, it can even be pulled off any surface like metal powder, laughs Misaka as Misaka giggles as if showing off a Magic Trick to a crying child to cheer them up!"

"If I come back out… will you teach me?"

"Of course! Answers Misaka as Misaka grins."

"… Then I'll surpass you before we meet again… and you'll be learning from me."

"Misaka looks forward to that beautiful future, quips Misaka… as Misaka watches the Anti Skill close the doors on your face and begin to… drive away."

The conversation was over. Nothing was left to be said.

Only the smoke from a van's exhaust.

… Last Order, in her wheelchair, only smiled.

"Please do your best, hums Misaka as Misaka starts to plan on dinner she'll make for _that child_ who will be returning from California tonight."

…

…

 ** _[There are moments, when you're getting to know someone, when you realize something deep and buried in you - is deep and buried in them too. It feels like meeting a stranger you've known your whole life…]_ ~~~~~ Leah Raeder, Unteachable**

 **~Protect Those Sweet Illusions Of Yours**

 **[===CASE END]**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 19 #**  
 **The Curious Chatbox of a Certain Terminal:**  
 _ **SOCIAL_MEDIA_HURTS**_

* * *

"… Misaka believes you are adding too much salt to the pork stir fry. You should balance the acidity with some lime juice, says Misaka #13 001 as she sighs at how much of a failure you are as a cook. Sigh."

"Misaka thinks you should forget worrying about the Funnel Cakes in the Deep Fryer and switch to Classic Restaurant Fries, it's a safe choice, nods Misaka #15 111 as she is reading this tip from a Youth-Based Romance Counselling Magazine."

"Oh! M-Misaka tells you to ignore the other Misakas' advices! She just saw one Chef in Ch*pped Canada who used Sweet Angel cake and Apricot Jam to make a Vegetarian Bouillabaisse! Don't use the Crab Meat and the poor innocent Clams, s-says Misaka #10 560 as she quickly records this episode on TV!"

"Misaka—"

"UGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! PLEASE STOP ARGUING INSIDE MY HEAAAAAD! SCREAMS MISAKA AS MISAKA STAMPS AROUND AND WAVES HER FIST WITH A CHOPSTICK AND SPATULA IN CUTE LOLI RAAAAAAAAGE!"

… In a certain Academy city, filled with the population of 2.8 Million Civilians who were 80+% Students who go to various advanced and prototype school, all of which undergoing an high-tech Esper Development Program…

… A certain Terminal of a certain Radio Noise Misaka Network was in her apartment kitchen, stamping on the stool she was standing on to reach the electric and plasma-heated stove.

Her name was—

"Misaka appreciates all the Little Sisters' submissions of culinary advice and professional suggestions, however she cannot process this vast amount of information if you all keep overlapping one protocol after another, huffs Misaka as Misaka is yelling at no one in the apartment but to someone else via the Electric Radio Waves as she frowns. Frown (_)!"

...Last Order… Sigh.

Please note, this was 8 years in the future since you last know this little girl who had been once targeted by both the Magic and Science Sides in the original series and timeline.

This… is purely a work of independent fiction.

"Misaka doesn't understand why you're bringing this up, Misaka Unit 19 012!? Scowls Misaka as Misaka waves her hand to debunk that random comment."

"This Misaka Unit apologizes, Lord Sister Sir. She's in a rush to complete this manuscript for her next Cellphone Novel and hopes to get her 8th Novel Prize in a row and turn this into another Animated Series, says Misaka #19 012 as she is typing furiously on the keyboard and talking to you via Radio Noise simultaneously… Uwa uwa. I mistyped 'his magic light pen' as 'his magic lewd p—'"

Last Order clicked her tongue, which automatically cut the audio line connected to one particular Misaka Sister Unit who was writing said manuscript somewhere in the middle of Orlanda, Florida… Yeah.

"Seriously, how do you expect this Almighty Terminal to properly cook a lunchbox for _that child_ if you keep pestering her with random cooking tips that clash harder against each other than a freestyle Wrestling Match!? Growls Misaka as Misaka contemplates whether or not to rely on her Sister Networks' help at all!"

And so begins Last Order's Bizarre Adventurous Story to becoming the Strongest Hero of all.

"Stop hacking into my head to deliver that cliched ending sentence, Misaka #19 012, cries Misaka as Misaka wraps tinfoil around her head and ahoge as an ingenius firewall!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 20 #**  
 **The Truth of Cooking is Using the Heart:**  
 _ **FOOD_OF_LOVE_IS_DOOM**_

* * *

MISAKA Network.

Last Order, and all of the Misaka Units, were all Clones born from the DNA Mapping of a certain Rank 3 Level 5 Railgun, the Ace of Tokiwadai, Shocker Girl (Biri Biri), or ' _that annoying tomboy who throws around killer lightning and kicks apart a poor vending machine even to this day from the 8 year time skip!'_...

… Their original purpose was first to be Mass Production Clones of the Level Five Esper, to rule the world by Military Might… Only to reach no more than Level 5.

… Their second original purpose was remodified to become a form of wide-spread communication and information relay network, so whatever 'memory' they experience is collected real-time and shared. Whatever Misaka A was seeing, Misaka B recovers information on it. The primary concept of why the telephone system was first born… only to lack potential to be more than just a secondary internet collection (they were not happy to store questionable R-Rated materials for their developers during the time).

Their third purpose… to be used in a series of life-and-death combat experiments that had aimed to force a certain Rank 1 Level 5 to achieve Level 6, the impossible rank even in Academy City.

It was mentioned in lost and now burnt reports, that the Rank 1 can only achieve that stage of power – if he killed Rank 3 Railgun 128 times.

Logistically, that exact plan was scrapped… but an alternative was open and it allowed the researches to recycle and reuse an old project.

The Misaka Clones.

If the Rank 1 Killed 20 ,000 of them, in 20 000 battlefields, in 20 000 combat scenarios – he can achieve that unfathomable level of Power.

… It was a beautiful idea… a future that could change the world of Science and Magic forever…

...,.,.,..,.,.,.Until a certain boy _who could reject even God's Luck took him out with one punch_ …

…. Many things happened since then, so much that it required the rest of the First Series of a certain magical book line to explain the finer details, and half of the New Testament.

For this side of the fiction… Those Sister Clones who survived the Level 6 Shift Project, and their Terminal, relied on it as a form of communication.

Think of it as real-time email...or Sk*pe, even (Family Times are important).

Frankly, Last Order wasn't fond of using this method of communication – it was no different than opening a Faceb**k Account and receive nothing but dislikes and negative comments from posting her first breakfast of ham and eggs on her blog.

… Right, back to the story.

"In conclusion: Misaka is cutting the line. Good bye, says Misaka as Misaka uses her mental processes to find the 'kill order' to terminate all radio connection with the other Sister Units."

"Wait! You still need to balance the flavor with salt and spices, says Misaka #12— _*CLICK* *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*_ "

"M-Misaka asks you to cease and desist! P-Presentation is also important, so add in some green plastic dividers you normally find in Sushi boxes, pleas Misaka #11— _*CLICK* *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*_."

"… Oh my god. The protagonist is cheating on the main heroine with her little sister! She's not even of age! W-weeps Misaka— _*CLICK* *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*_."

"… Phew… Misaka feels relieved at the empty silence in her life, says Misaka as Misaka smiles and finishes up the lunch box she has been making the entire hour."

Last Order tip toed on her little stool that was printed with chibi elephants and reached for the dials on the stove to turn off the various heat that cooked some pots, some pans, and a cast-iron grill pan.

The girl then pulled out their steaming and aromatic contents and started to mix them together into one finished production, even organizing it to make a cohesive shape.

… Omelette Rice… with Steamed Vegetables and Octopus-shaped wiener cuts.

"Ha-ha! Cooking Download, 110% Complete! Hollers Misaka as Misaka puffs out her barely noticeable chest with the pride of a middle-schooler! Kee-hee-hee!"

The girl who was, as mentioned, of middle-school age and was wearing a peculiar uniform of a certain prestigious all-girl's Esper Academy that carried the golden T coat of arms over her heart, stood on her elephant stool triumphantly – as if she was a certain king of the wild frontier who judo flipped a bear.

…. Too much?

"Which this lunch box, Misaka's plan will be an absolute success! Guffaws Misaka as Misaka laughs like a demon king in the final level of a boss match! Gwaa-haa-haa!"

"… What was the reason for this senseless process, ask Misaka #10 033 as she rolls a 20 sided dice to see if she can perceive the enemy… Natural 1, my Elf Fighter girl slips and falls into mud… Sigh."

"Heh!? I-is this Connection still on!? S-squeak Misaka as Misaka waves her hands around the empty air into a defensive karate stance!"

In the earlier… strategy meeting, there was one particular Misaka Unit who had barely made any input, or just didn't say anything at all. Because she was currently in a Hobby Shop/Cafe playing a certain Table Top Game with some people she never met and was developing a comradery with them via the power of Role Player and a Good Dungeon Master.

Hence, her connection to Last Order was missed being terminated.

"Misaka doesn't understand why are you putting so much effort into this menial task, wondered Misaka as she is checking her sheets to see whether or not she as extra clothing for her Elf Fighter girl who got her dress torn from a low Insight Roll... Tch. None."

"… _That child_ is coming home today, smiles Misaka as Misaka begins to wrap up the lunch box in her favorite lunch blanket."

"That child?... Oh, you mean the Rank 1 Esper? Confirms Misaka with a question and grabs one dice that keeps rolling nothing but ones and chucking it out the window… Throw."

"Yup! He's coming back from the Conference for Ability Users! Being one of the leading representative of the Academy city Research Organization must be difficult and Misaka knows he didn't get a healthy diet from all those hamburgers, hot dogs, and poutine (don't diss Canadians, woman!) he ate while trapped there. Fu-fu! Misaka is here to save the day with well balanced nutrition and home made comfort food, jumps Misaka as Misaka claps her hand in joy of how her ingenious plan would move _that child's_ heart!"

"….. Sh*t."

"Wh-what did you say about my cooking plan!? Yells Misaka as Misaka is calculating how much volts she could send to the receiver via the Misaka Network!"

"My Elf Fighter girl died…"

"….."

"If's because of all of Tiny Big Sister's temper tantrum and senseless yelling has broke my concentration in making the Dexterity Saving throw of 10… Now, Misaka must spend another grueling two hours in building a new character from scratch… Tch. Just when I finally got the Bikini Armor that matches her eyes, says Misaka #10032 as she plans on stalking tiny Big Sister tonight and—"

"Please choke on your dices~♪, says Misaka as Misaka hangs up with a shadow over her eyes and a lovely smile. Click~☆."

And that's all she wrote.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 21 #**  
 **When Your Co-Worker has 'Chopper' In their Name:**  
 _ **LITTLE_BIG_PLANET**_

* * *

"Hello Miss Killer, Misaka would like to request a sick leave for the rest of the day—GUBYAAAH!? Wh-why did you hit her with your signature killing weapon!? Squeaked Misaka as Misaka wobbles around from the karate strike to the head like a drunk penguin! Uwa-uwa-uwa!"

"First of all, they call me 'Fruit Chopper'. No killer. Secondly, not cute. Secondly… or Thirdly if you're actually keeping track – DON'T DISS OFF MY ICONIC FRUIT CHOPPING POWER!? IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME SHINE IN THIS DULL NPC POSITION!"

It was the 117th Judgement Branch. It was the same Student Disciplinary Office where a certain Teleporter, certain Flower Girl, and certain Clairvoyance once trained, worked, and ranked up in the pst 8 years.

And now, Last Order was currently a member of that same Judgement Branch… half a year senior to a certain Fruit Chopper girl who used a peculiar form of Iron Sand power that allowed her to cut fruits and veggies with a swing of her beautiful hand.

"Listen Shortcake."

"It's Last Order! Yells Misaka as Misaka grinds the ice pack into her bruised forehead in Loli Ra-OW-OW-OW (_)!"

"Lilibeth."

"That's not even close to Misaka's two-worded name! snaps Misaka as Misaka prepares to hit you… but sees your hand slicing open a Cantelope like a real knife and shutting up now… Meap."

"Thank you."

Fruit Chopper Girl lazily sat in her lazy chair and lazily smiled at Last Order. It was beyond cruel.

"Look. If you want to call sick, you need a doctor's order."

"Cough Cough, says Misaka as Misaka fakes a cough in front of your stupid looking face."

"Second, you need permission from the Head Chief."

"Commander Konori is currently answering a request to deliver justice to some perverts who are picking on poor little nuns at a local church, answers Misaka as Misaka recalls looking at the obvious note taped on the Commander's door."

"Third, you need to pay the toll."

"Wh-what toll?, wonders Misaka as Misaka genuinely jumps from this unheard rule in the 117th Judgement Office!"

Fruit Chopper was a decent looking girl. She had long enough hair to get some boys attention, not a lot. She had a small mole under the corner of her eye to give her a sexy appeal, but didn't act sexy enough to keep up the illusion. Also, she loved to use hand cream every now and then, so her one redeeming point is how soft her hand was.

Not even a boy's sweaty palm could ruin their purity.

And that girl smiled… attempting to be as smooth as her iconic hands in which she held with an open palm.

"Give me your lunch~♥."

"Never! Misaka invested her heart, soul, and hard-earned salary into making this wonderful home-made comfort gift for that child who is coming back to Academy City via airplane in a few hours! Yells Misaka as Misaka stretches her tiny body to keep her treasure out of this greedy food-pirate's hands!"

"I SAID GIVE IT TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! C-C-CAPTAIN UIHARU! CAPTAIN UIHARUUUUU! PLEASE SAVE THIS FIRST CLASS PRIVATE FROM THIS KILLER FRUIT WOMAN! SCREAMS MISAKA AS MISAKA RUNS FOR HELP INTO THAT GIRL WITH FLOWER ON HER HEADS WHO IS TALKING TO HER FRIEND WHO BROUGHT A NEW SILVER BASEBALL BAT WITH HER!"

... In the end, the two new-generation members of Judgement ended up kneeling and pinching at their earlobes as that a certain _girl with flowers on her head_ lecture them about fighting in the office and workplace harmony.

It went an hour longer than expected.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _THAT CHILD'S_ PLANE HAS ARRIVED! MISAKA IS GOING TO BE LATE AND _HE'LL PUNISH MY TINY SKULL WITH HIS TRADEMARK KARATE CHOOOOOOOOP_! HOLLERS MISAKA AS MISAKA BOLTS OUT OF THE LECTURE WITH MAIDENLY TEARS IN HER EYES!"

…. Godspeed, Last Order. Godspeed…. Oi.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 22 #**  
 **Taking the Subway with Friends is (NOT) Fun:**  
 _ **BULLETS_AND_TRAINS**_

* * *

"Essentially, you're late! Nyaaah!"

"Hm-hm. Punishment: strip. Umuu, umuu, umuu."

"MISAKA REQUESTED YOU TWO SHE CALLS FRIENDS TO ESCORT HER TO THE AIRPORT AND NOW MISAKA IS THE CRIMINAL ON TRIAL? YELLS MISAKA AS MISAKA WHIPS HER PAPER FAN AT HER SO CALLED FRIENDS!"

Last Order was late, no excuse. She had been held up back in the 117th Judgment branch by a certain Fruit Chopper co-worker and had a bad headache, thus she lost track of time.

However, the two girls she was yelling at were just as worse – they were 1 hour late from the appointed time… and they were waiting at the wrong location.

They were Last Order's closest friends, the same girls that went through there in the bitter darkness and back again.

Fremea Seivelun and Fraulein Kreutune.

"Essentially, being an hour late in some countries like Haiti is a sense of politeness as Punctuality is consider to be too formal. You should catch up with the times, little sparrow."

"… Hungry… Can we buy Takoyaki?"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE THE WORST FRIENDS EVEEEEEEEER! SCREECHES MISAKA AS MISAKA DRAGS YOU BOTH INTO THE SUBWAY TRAIN BEFORE IT CLOSE ON UUUUUUS!"

In the last second, Last Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune were able to board the Number 50 Skytrain that heads straight to the International Airport in District 23.

"Phew, we made it, cheers Misaka as Misaka does a little victory dance she saw from Neat Neat Dog video site!"

"… Umuu, umuu… It's said that if you chew on your hair when your hungry, the signals in your brain will believe you are eating thus triggers a reaction that would reduce the effects and emotions of hunger…. Still… real food would be nice."

"… Cr*p. Essentially, I need to go to the lady's room."

Last Order did lots of screaming afterwards.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 23 #**  
 **Which Way is the Gate to the Future:**  
 _ **JELLY_FISH**_

* * *

Good news, Last Order made it to the airport.

Bad news—

"HEH!? WH-WHERE DID HER SO-CALLED FRIENDS FOREVER RUN OFF TO – SCREECHES MISAKA AS MISAKA PULLS AT HER OWN AHOGE TO EXPRESS THE PANIC AND ANGER SHE HAS STIRRING HER BODY!"

Last Order and her companions of Frauleine Kreutune and Fremea Seivulun had arrived at the Academy City International Airport with no trouble. Fortunately, their train ride was a direct fast lane for those in a hurry or decided to quit their jobs to take a last-minute trip around the world… heard Hawaii had a new Sky Tower that can project holographic creatures from fantasy books flying around like real dragons and Pegasus that's all the new fad now.

However… the second they stepped off the train—

"How could they! How could they abandon Misaka for the sake of indulging in earthly sins of Food and Toys, screams Misaka as Misaka tramples the tiles with her small feet in a circle!... Punishment! These so-called friends of Misaka deserve nothing but punishment, declares Misaka as Misaka plans to spank them all with a paper fan she is eyeing from a local souvenir store!"

Last Order marched through the airport, fuming all the while. In her one hand she clenched a tight fist that was ready to break a jaw. In her other hand… was the lunchbox she made to hand over to 'that child'.

"Misaka wonders how his meeting in Hawaii went, says Misaka as Misaka puts on a dreamful smile. She can't wait to see that child come home and try her home-made cooking, laughs Misaka as Misaka bounces up and down like a bunny with bottled up energy!"

The airport was massive. It wasn't exactly the largest airport in the world, however the architecture, design, and the right angle of lightning as well as classical paints made the interior a lot spacious than it actually is. There are some urban legends that tell of a lost magic that could extend the space of even a 3LDK into the span of two Football fields… as if stretching out the fabric of time space.

Of course, such a matter was only an urban legend.

"UGUU!?"

"Hmm? D-did I hit a Dimensional Door… no wait, it came from behind me… a-an Unseen Servant?"

There were over a good million people walking to and fro from the airport gates and departure zones. Visitors from around the world, tourist who wish to see the city, or simply students who are on their way to return home during the school break.

….. People coming to an Anime Convention… was very rare?

"Oh… M-Miss. You missed the Academy-Con two days ago… Misaka is sorry you flew all the way over 10 000 miles of sea to hear that, says Misaka as Misaka looks up at you with pity."

"… Are you mocking me, little girl?"

The person that Last Order had the 1 in a million chance to run into… was… A… J..Jelly Fish?"

"… Oh… Y-you're clothing are see through… M-Misaka can see your womanly pride, s-squeaks Misaka as Misaka drags this 'stand behind the yellow line' sign to use as mosaics your private bits that are peeking though your super-clear dress."

"STOP STARING! THIS IS THE LATEST FASHION IN MAUI! NOT A STRIPPER COSPLAY! AND I AM PERFECTLY COVERED WITH THESE SEA SHELLS! NOW GET OFF!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 24 #**  
 **Old Stories, New Life:**  
 _ **ALOHA_FROM_THE_PAST**_

* * *

… Once upon a time… there was a story about how the Hawaiian Islands were made.

A certain island...

From rough translations, stories tell of Heaven and Earth marrying and having a child… however, this Earth didn't want to have anything to do with this Land Child… so, she cut off a bit of her hair to form a raft and set this child upon it to sail the ocean endlessly.

… Yes. The mother abandoned the child. For what reason, archaeologist and historians still debate.

However, it was not a bad ending.

The Ocean was a Goddess being itself… and it moved the waves and the tides to guide this Land Child floating on a raft made of magical hair. A storm hit, the raft destroyed… But the Land Child never drowned.

… A Jelly Fish was sent to his rescue. The transparent creature that could burn it's enemies with its glass like strings enveloped this Land Child… using its body as a shield and bubble to protect this innocent being… Like the arms of a mother in storm and rain.

When the storm was over… the raging oceans calmed down from their tantrum… and the sun awaken over the dark clouds…

The Land Child was brought to the place where it could grow and prosper into a beautiful Island Region that was among the most beautiful Island Sisters known to modern day.

Yes… that Land Child was Maui of the Hawaiian Archipelago.

… Whatever happened to that Jellyfish, no one knew. The records ended where the Land Child grew up to be a beautiful Island that brought peace, happiness, and bounty to its inhabitants…. Nothing about the Jellyfish that protect it from the storms, raising it, nurturing it.

The Locals say the Jellyfish gave the ultimate sacrifice… in exchange for preserving the life of Maui.

The Historians say the Jellyfish was a scientific phenomenon that moved the Islands to form the Archipelago and never to be seen again.

The Cultists say the Jellyfish was betrayed by the inhabitants who worshiped Maui, believing that jellyfish to be a burden and obstacle to make Maui greater than the Sister Island Oahu… and was sacrificed as a fest… Forcing Maui to shrink in size compared to others.

… There were 1000 reasons told in 1000 ways expressed in 1000 cultures…

… But there was no One Truth… about that Jellyfish who protected little Maui, raising it, and nurturing it through the wicked storm.

….. Maybe today… it had it's chance to reincarnate.

"Little girl! S-stop poking at my body! Th-the fabric is made from highly expensive silicon material with zinc and copper substances to reflect thermal energy from burning my fragile skin! Are you ready to pay for enough damages to make an international corporation go bankrupt!"

"Uwa-uwa-uwa! Jelly Lady's body is so bouncy! Every time Misaka pushes her hand in, your skin and coat goes boin boin and she could leave hand prints in them as if playing with kindergarten putty! Oooh! It's building if she pokes it in the right direction, Says Misaka as Misaka continues to touch the—

"ARE – YOU – LISTENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!?"

It seems the old Hawaiian Story of Little Maui… and Mother Jellyfish… was about be re-told again.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 25 #**  
 **Misunderstandings Come from the Heart:**  
 _ **NOT_MATES_ROOM**_

* * *

"Aaah… University life is such a pain… to many classes to run to and from… Sigh. Hey, Kuroko. I'm ho…. GET THE F**K OUT OF MY CLOSET YOU TELEPORTING PERVERT!"

"Oh!? O-Oneesama! Y-you're not supposed to come home in another hour! D-did your Biochemistry class cancelled without my knowing! Good god, Uiharu! I'll spank you for not passing on such crucial intel to me on a moment's notice!"

"Stop blabbering and put down my pantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies!"

 ** _*BASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*_**

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho. Onee-sama. How can you always forget, I am a Teleporter. No one can catch me unless it's my marked target of lover… Even if you are my destined partner, I dare not accept your token of affection without preparing my body first."

"Shut the h*ll up and let me hit you with 10 millions volts!"

 ** _*BASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*_**

"Ooooh-ho-ho-ho! Please, please stand down, Onee-sama. We're both grown women are we not? We're even roomates to save up on our tuition fees, how can you treat your fellow house dweller like this… And besides, I couldn't resist taking this little token as memorabilia. Judgement work cropped up further than I had expected, I will be out of the city for a bit."

"H-heh? K-Kuroko? Y-you get another mission out of Academy City again? I-it's weird, really, having a high ranking Judgement member like you always flying around on a such short notice. D-don't Anti Skill have that kind of privilege? Y-you're not exactly trained to become this Private Negotiator with your own team of Psychologist, Ex-Cop, and Girl with a Shady Past...… A-AND STOP STUFFING MY UNDERWEAR DOWN YOUR BREAST POCKET! WH-WHAT WOULD PEOPLE THINK IF THAT FELL OUT WHILE YOU PULLED OUT YOUR PHONE!?"

"Fear not Onee-sama. I keep my devices in the most safest place known to womankind. Not even a lowly mongrel would dare to steal it."

"WHY THE H*LL DO YOU HAVE _MY PHONE_ IN YOUR BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 ** _*BASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*_**

"… Sorry Onee-sama. But I have to head out. Academy City is in danger and they require a professional Teleporter to resolve the case."

"U-uh? I-it's that serious?"

"Yes Onee-sama. I may not come back….. In time! In time for having a bath with you, s-s-so please put down your hand sparkling with killer lightning! M-my body would definitely break."

"Keep pushing my buttons and I'll give you more things to worry about…. What exactly is this problem?.. I can help you know."

"Objection! Onee-sama, you are the Royal Ace Alumni of Tokiwadai and the Blue Rose of our Maiden University! Should anything happen—"

"I can take care of myself. I've already dealt with Mercenaries, Robot Armies, had to chase down this _Threat to Academy City in the form of a skimpy *ss girl_ , and survived a Third World War. What couldn't I handle?"

"…... Onee-sama… If you blew up every city in the nation, that would look bad on us."

"I'm sorry. I've already reflected on what happened in New Jersey… Please don't give me that look, it still hurts."

"I accept… Anyhow, this is a matter that wouldn't make sense for Onee-sama to personally see to the situation."

"Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Classified Information aside – I have to catch a Jellyfish."

"….. Hah?"


	26. Chapter 26

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 26 #**  
 **Hupo and Holo Ana:**  
 _ **OLD_MEETS_NEW**_

* * *

"… God… I'm 19 years old, yet why do I feel like I'm ready to retire in a Senior's home?"

"Maybe because of the light refraction from your bubble dress that is distorting the retinal perception of your true appearance, says Misaka as Misaka hops around in excitement of a living Jelly Fish Monster girl once read on the internet"

"The f**k is wrong with your mind!? Where is your innocence? What happened to the good old days where children watched classical animated movies of true love, romance, and good moral, and singing along with song played on education TV shows about numbers, streets, and a pet dinosaur! Where!? Where did it go!?"

"They're still available on re-runs on Channel 05.A during the midnight sessions, says Misaka as Misaka pats the hem of your bubble dress as if she watches them jiggle!"

It was still the airport, mind you. The morning rush had died down into a slow lull of passengers herding themselves like cattle on a lazy farm. Even the on-station Station Clerks and Airport Company members weren't as motivated, hiding around corners from camera to chat, flirt, and have a little intimate play if they were in the mood… can't help it, they say Flight Stewardess are one of the attractive female cast-types in social media… Shrug.

Sitting on one of the waiting benches of Gate 55, was the girl in the dress that made her look like a Jelly Fish and a certain member of Judgement with a cute verbal tick.

"Can Misaka try wearing your jelly coat, jelly lady asks Misaka as Misaka puffs her cheeks and expands her eyes to increase her persuasion points."

"Can I strip you? Hupo?"

"EEK! M-Misaka doesn't swing that way, says Misaka as Misaka instinctively hugs her small and chaste body from lecherous eyes! Wh-what does Hupo mean, w-wonders Misaka as Misaka is conflicted in between protecting her purity or learning what the word she never heard of mean!"

"One – Asking me to wear my coat is no different than asking me to strip. Th-these are my only clothing, and I put too much investment into the magical foundations and the ritual spells I've prepared within each thread to hand it over to anyone to play as a toy! Two – Hupo is Idiot in the Hawaiian language!"

"Hupo, recites Misaka as Misaka tilts her head at the Jelly Lady."

"… Are you picking a fight with me?"

The girl wearing the Jelly Fish Dress sat up, the threads in her clothing actually 'jiggling' and 'waving' like ripples in a tropical ocean. It was clear, so it could see her body frame. However, she wore a matching set of sea-shell under garments to protect her important bits and it somehow gave the image of a seethrough bathrobe over a swimsuit.

For simplicity sake, let's call her Jellyfish Girl.

"Are you lost, child?"

"Wh-what? Wonders Misaka as Misaka genuinely jumps with confusion."

"Where's your parents?"

"Misaka was born from a test tube for a cloning experiment. If you was a technical answer, Misaka Mikoto the Rank #3 Level 5 Railgun would be the closest fulfilling the biological parent… although she is actually the donor of her own DNA Mapping that created Misaka, says Misaka as Misaka tilts her head to the side."

"… Where are you going?"

"Misaka is on her way to pick up that child, says Misaka as Misaka puts her fists to her hips! She's on her way to retrieve that child who is returning from a high class esper meeting from Hawaii and she prepared a housewife class Lunch Box to feed him hungry stomach, huffs Misaka as Misaka puffs out her barely noticeable chest out with pride."

"… Oh is that him? He looks cute."

"D—don't put your lecherous eyes on that child, shouts Misaka as Misaka jumps defensively to the direction Jelly Lady pointed at. He belongs to Misaka and Misaka will be his wife when – heh? U-uttered Misaka as Misaka realize the person she is looking at is some random boy with long blonde hair and a poncho… Ah"

Last Order made that small sound when she felt her body tip. It's as if a tipped scale flinched after something was lifted off one of its hands.

"….. It's gone, declared Misaka as Misaka looks at her empty right hand and is about to cry."

The Lunchbox the girl put her entire heart, soul, not exactly body, into making for 'that child'… was missing.

For some reason, it was in the Jellyfish Girl's hand… for some reason… she was running away with it.

"Tch. No time to buy a prepackaged sandwich. I have make do with this Japanese lunchbox to get as much calories as possible in order to conduct the counter ritual and establish connection to the arc of elements and the leylines….. The h*ll, it has pickled cabbages!? Bleegh!"

And like how this girl was wording her comments… She was a Magician.

"Holo Ana _[The waves of the deep blue will bring me home]_!"

The girl immediately said a command phrase that activated prepared rituals that were integrated into her see-through robe made of advanced silicon and mineral material. To summarize the effects, it looked like electrical sparks running through the copper wiring of a computer processing unit, the light that dances over the connections to find the modules embedded to the mother board.

… Exactly like how a Jellyfish glows as if it were a living amusement ride.

"UWOOOH! J-JELLY FISH LADY ONLY HAD TO SHAKE HER HIPS TO JIGGLE HER SKIRT AND SHE'S ALREADY 30 METERS AHEAD OF ME IN A SINGLE STEP! WH-WHAT SORCERY IS THIS, SH-SHRIEKS MISAKA AS MISAKA RUBS THE LACK OF SLEEP FROM HER EYES!"

And like any Jellyfish… all they have to do was flap their gelatinous body to produce a jet of water to propel them… like the engines of a fighter plane.

"NO FAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR - SCREAMS MISAKA AS MISAKA GIVES CHASE TO RESCUE HER KIDNAPPED LUNCHBOOOOOOX!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 27 #**  
 **When Given the Information:**  
 _ **RESTARTING_JF_CODE**_

* * *

"Basically, this homework is too complicated. Frauleine, lend me your notes."

"Mugu, mugu, mugu. So hungry."

"D-don't tell me you basically ate your own school notes to stave your hunger? Th-there's zero calories in paper and the ink isn't healthy at all!"

It was after school. The bell across Academy city had rang so everyone was free to go home. They are allowed to go and play at the arcade, have a meal with their friends, maybe even go out for a fun night of karaoke. So long as they finish up their homework before the next class, then the students are free to do whatever they please (within reason).

Strangely, it was already one hour after the bell had rung. There were two girls who stayed behind in their school library that was open until 7:00 PM sharp. No, they didn't receive any detention, neither did they felt like being good students to keep studying until either the quiet librarian or the old security guard kindly asked them to leave.

Simply put, they were trying to finish up homework that is due first thing next morning. They were the type to procrastinate until the last second. As of now, they had a total of 12 hours to complete a diagram and 6000 word report that would have required three weeks of even writing to properly finish. Don't forget the APA citation.

Their names were Fremea Seivelun and Frauleine Kreutune. They go to the same school and are in the same class. Side note, they're even the same height at 15 years old of age.

"Little Frauleine, please don't stare at my notes. J-just because you're hungry d-doesn't mean you have to devour my own copy for desert! Th-this isn't an Eclair you can down so easily! Basically, th-this will get our paired assignment no where. I don't want Aunti Mugino to punish me if she finds out I didn't finish this homework like she asked me to!"

"… The number of information in the letters is very appetizing. The drafts of over 3000 words are like candy sitting on a plate. I wish to indulge myself in this information more. Please do not stop me. Mugu, mugu."

"NYAAAAAH! N-NOT OUR REPORT! ANYTHING BUT OUR REPOOOOOORT!"

At this point, some people would easily go: dude, just print out another copy. You got back ups, right. Ahem. The situation isn't that kind for the two heroines. The major requirement of this assignment, was to submit a detailed diagram of a unique animal they were learning in biology, along with a **hand-written** report. Blue ink, double spaced, Times New Roman font-ish. It was worth a lot of marks to their overall grades and the final results of their efforts is symbiotically shared.

Meaning, if one was lazy and didn't put in the effort, it will make the other suffer. For example, Fremea Seivulun gave up rushing to draw the diagram and distracted herself by pulling the hand-written essay from Fraunleine Kreutune's reach. Particularly, her small and cute mouth.

The little blonde girl with the beret used the last 3 hours - in class - to complete 85% of it. When she reached 90%, her teacher caught her red handed – literally, as her small and delicate hand was bruised from rushing to write over 6000 words of paper in one sitting. She was forced to stay for detention, but since the teacher was struck with the stomach flu, she was let go early.

Also, another restriction for this homework was all resources must be found by hand. **No computers, no internet, nothing**. Even in Academy City, there are still some instructors who were **complete 8ssholes**.

"Basically, you were supposed to be in charge of the diagram drawing while I handled the paper! With my intelligent, and etiquette, I am sure we can get an A grade paper that would make even Congress approve of my theory in preservation and protection of such an endangered species! So stop devouring my side of the work and start on your side of the work! You've taken the Arts and Craft classes in kindergarten, right?"

"Drawing involves a lot of finite amount of information that make no sense when individualized, but meaningful when formed into a gestalt manner. Pointillism and Abstract Art is my favorite meal. They each get 4 to 5 stars respectively. Fu-fu. To be able to create something from a simple stroke of a pencil, marking trails of carbonite dust across paper, using various random shapes and figures to create an image full of information. I wish to know what it taste like. This fifth model of the diagram will be given a 4.5 star."

"Are you saying you ate four of your diagram drafts!? Stop it! We'll definitely flunk this paired assignment if you keep this up!"

Fremea Seivelun wasn't exactly a hard working student. To be frank, she wanted to be out in the city buying something pretty and nice. For example, that summer blue babydoll that's on sale at Les Senser, or even a diamond pin (glass copy) for her beret from Urban Outlookers. She didn't want to stay in the school library to finish a homework she should have started about three weeks ago. Worse, her partner was someone who was super intelligent, but super impractical.

Still, she had to work hard, because telling the teacher her partner kept eating the homework sounded really stupid.

"Geh. A jelly fish is a jelly fish. What's more to it then they are a glob of white matter with tentacles that could release poison in thier micro-stingers. At most, the only special fact we know from reading the textbooks is that there is a slight delay when they stick their micro-needles into the prey's body and then injecting their potent toxin. I don't see any other way around this to expand the details into a 6000 word paper. At most, I can make it 2000 word and Congress would still believe me. Basically, this teacher should be fired in putting so many senseless restriction on our assignment."

"Mmm. I wonder what do jelly fish taste like. Do they carry enough Zeros and Ones to moisten the palate? I wonder."

Feeling that thinking like a hard working student will get her no where, Fremea Seivelun decided to slack off and play with her smartphone. She had been working five hours straight, in class, between class, and now. She deserved a break today. If only she thought ahead of time and bought some ice cream with multiple flavors, and a melon bun for Freulein Kreutune.

"Basically, jellyfish is also served as a unique dish that is highly valued in the Asian culture. There are some species that are edible and thus turned into a form of jellyfish salad, notably a stable cold dish with soy sauce and spices in Hong Kong dining."

"Umu, umu. The factor of preservation and using the solar radiation to dry out jellyfish body for medicine and herbal ingredients also sounds delectable. I wish to know the formula involved in the processing."

"I haven't tried it myself. But I honestly am not in the mood to eat something that injects poison onto people that can only be resolved by peeing on the wound. Guuh. My stomach is already sensitive to most meals, something like this wouldn't sit well with me."

"I wonder which side has the most information needed to be digested through the mouth and stomach? The bulbous head or the little tentacles. Hmm. It would be best to start from least to largest. However, there are more legs than the head, so this has come down to a very troublesome paradox."

"NYAAAAAH! I'm sick of this homework! I want to try out the new menu that's becoming popular at Pasticceria Manicagni in the School Garden! I want to untie my hair and let loose in the karaoke, singing until my voice breaks! Basically, I hate school, nyaaaaaah!"

"… I wonder if you can mix the information of jellyfish into a desert cake? Ho-ho. That would be a wonderful equation to taste."

In the end, they failed the complete their homework in time. What was their fate at the end of the ruined mission, that was a story for another day.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 28 #**  
 **Jellyfish's Last Resort to a Probem:**  
 _ **JELLYGIRL_DOWN**_

* * *

Essentially, the situation at the Academy City's International Airport had taken a seriously bad turn. It involved a lot of collateral damage that not even Anti-Skill or Judgement could reprimand.

"… U-um… Are you okay, asks Misaka as Misaka stands outside of your bathroom stall with a worried look."

"Uuurg...Your god-d8mn boxed lunch… t…take responsibility for violating my stomach—Huuuuuurl!"

"Eeek! F-food poisoning wasn't part of Misaka's recipe of love, screeches Misaka as Misaka flails her little arms around in useless panic!"

Inside of the International Airport of Academy City's District 7, there were multiple bathrooms that looked as fancy as a five star hotel. It was divided into three wide spaces. One was where people do their intimate business. The toilets were auto-flushing and programmed to do so at the right moment without accidentally splashing their user's legs at random. They also had specially treated water that was injected with a fragrant solution so it didn't smell as bad and doubled as a sanitizer. Today's theme was roses.

The second section was dedicated to hand washing and hand drying. Following the most advanced hygiene protocols, there was an automated sensor system where it made sure all users had washed their hands before they left. It involved using advanced non-radioactive UV lighting to detect for specific germs that were not washed of. The method was similar to spraying invisible ink and it will glow up under a special blue light. Should the users forget, the walls would eject a drone to kindly remind them they need to keep their hands cleans. Employees who work at the airport's food court are doubled the attention.

Now, the third one was super rare. This was only available in the female bathrooms. It the third division was a special area mean for woman to re-apply their make up. This was due to the fact that most women used the same mirrors that would involve washing their hands. Either the old-model hand sinks would splash into their eye liner, or the users were holding up the line for other people to wash their hands.

To solve this congest traffic and increased efficiency in maintain one's complexion, the airport built this small mini-make up room where women could re-apply their make up without fear of the automated sinks shoot water into their eyes while putting on mascara. It kind of resembled a high-class salon suite (last minute hair perm and automated haircuts available). Also, the organization had made deals with various multinational cosmetic companies to leave behind virtually animated ads, and some free samples of their experimental product for ladies to use. It was a very convenient marketing plan.

Too bad the Jellyfish girl in stall number 10 didn't had the chance to indulge in this luxury.

"Uuuurrrrgg… The h*ll did you put in that atomic waste, you hupo (idiot)...Guuuh! Bleeeeeegh (хдх)."

"N-nothing dangerous of course, states Misaka as Misaka puffs out her barely noticeable chest to protect her pride! She merely added the freshest ingredients: raw salmon for Omega 3, raw oysters for protein, raw seaweed and freshly cultured algae for nutrition, and mixed it with vinegar rice and soy sauce! Says Misaka as Misaka counts her fingers to list off all the ingredients she used."

"Did you put it in a portable cooler!?"

"…. Ah, squeaks Misaka as Misaka realizes she forgot such an important factor in preserving the freshness of her recipe!"

"SCREW YO-Huuuk! Bleeeeeeeegh (´π`)!"

"Uwaaaa! P—please don't die, little jellyfish, s-screeches Misaka as Misaka fumbles around looking for an automated external defibrillator machine!"

"My heart has zero problems, it's my gut that's dy—Gaaabuuuuuuaaaallll!"

The one named Last Order flinched when she heard a heavy retching sound. It was the type that no girl in their right mind would make at all. Not even pregnant mothers would vomit this badly. It goes to show to never make a salad with raw seafood and not have an ice cooler ready. Please take this as a lesson for today, boys and girls.

"… N…no good… e-everything is going dark… I-I can't even feel my legs. I-I don't want to die in a bathroom… A-akua ho'ola ia'u (God save me)."

"Meap! M-Misaka is sorry, she won't make raw fish salad again, screams Misaka as Misaka begins to frantically pound at the bathroom stall door to break in and save the jellyfish girl! Wh-what could she do to help you!?"

"I-I don't want to leave such an i-important job to a brat like you, b-but th-there's no time. S-stop her! You have to stop her or sh-she'll attack the airport and drag a-all the innocent people into the fire!"

"Heh? Heh? Wh-who is _'she'_ , asks Misaka as Misaka feels her ahoge twitching in danger."

"A spider. You have to catch that spider or she'll turn this whole place into a boiling cauldron!"

"… M…Misaka… doesn't have a newspaper… or vacuum… says Misaka as Misaka shudders pathetically."

"NOT A REAL SPI—Son of a b*tch—Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurl!"

"Noooo! M-Misaka is too young to be a murdereerrrrrr, utters Misaka as Misaka hopelessly curl up into a tiny human ball and cries! Sob, sob."


	29. Chapter 29

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 29 #**  
 **Spider Spider:**  
 _ **WEB_=_BEAUTY**_

* * *

Simply put, a big 8ss spider walked right out of Bathroom stall number 9.

"… Heh?"

She was tall like super model ready to tread upon the catwalk, wearing the latest fashion of spider-themed garment of a thin-cloth like robe and a silky black skirt hanging off her hips. Long stockings with striped red Black Widow marks climbed up her beautiful legs and left only a bare slit of flesh for the eyes to see between the space of her skirt hem and her stockings. The **_Zettai Ryouiki_**.

Eight denim belts were tied to her hips that flared out like an artisan's hourglass. Four of their ends each dangled off the hill that were her waist, jittering back and forth when she swayed those flared hips in her steps. They resembled spider legs walking whenever she moved and swayed her hips heavily. The clicking of her heels gave the impression of a tarantula creeping up on its prey, hungry. Sable black hair hung from the head of a human face, with strange 6 red diamond like decorations stuck to her large forehead.

This woman dressed up like a spider, walks like a spider, and even blinks like a spider, leaned into the mirror with a flat look.

"… Hmm. I hate pimples."

The spider said those words while she tried to pop something sitting on her cheek bone. She had a lovely beauty mark under her eye, so the way she poked at her cheeks looked like she was trying to pop it. No, it would be a waste, she was trying to squeeze something close to it. But, it gave the impressions of popping a fly... too much?

That was what Last Order was thinking, when she saw this beautiful spider-looking woman just walk out of the bathroom stall 9 and pass her. Like any normal woman in a bathroom.

"… Sh…she's…she's that... person, breathes Misaka as Misaka looks at this strange insect like woman."

 _Stop that spider!_ That was the 'final' wish of the jellyfish girl who could not leave bathroom stall 10 for the life of her. She was too busy letting her body naturally eject whatever poison the little Electromaster clone had unintentionally mixed into her boxed lunch of love and justice.

In World War II, soldiers were given a hearty meal right before they were to be deployed for the final Doom's Day beach assault. Their amphibious armored vehicles were efficient to transport them over water, but not efficient enough to stop rocking. Everyone had sea sickness and threw up whatever they ate before the big moment. The body has this natural reflex to purge out any toxins form one's gut, bu the sad part is it takes out 80% of one's consciousness and energy. So once someone throws up, they feel like they needed to go home and rest.

Due to that, the soldiers in D-Day were ripped apart because they were missing that 80% consciousness and energy from fighting back. They were sitting ducks. This jellyfish experiencing a similar phenomenon, was no exception.

".. D-don't let her go, sh-she said, s-says Misaka as Misaka recites what dying jelly fish girl was saying earlier."

"Oh? Why do I have the feeling I'm being stalked right now?"

The woman who wore that black widow style dress stood tall. She really looked like she could fit perfectly into a high class fashion show in Europe. Even her eight spider-leg like belts hanging off her flared hips gave that classy vibe. Last Order was found staring at this woman she had never met, but was obliged to do something about her. All for the sake of redeeming herself, to clear her name from carrying the title of 'manslaughter' with her boxed lunch.

"…S-stop… S-stop right there, s-says Misaka as Misaka struggles to move in a t-tiny voice."

"Hmm? Do you need something little girl? Don't tell me, you want to borrow my lipstick so you can feel like an adult yourself? Don't worry, I get that a lot from young girls like you. If you want, I have two of the same brand, so you can keep if it you like."

"I-I said stop. M-Misaka o-orders you to s-stop i-in the nam-name of the Law? A-asks Misaka as Misaka is becoming unsure of her current orientation of justice. Uwa, uwa, uwa (&_&)"

"Now that I look at you clearly, you're really cute. How I envy to have the same youthful skin such as yourself. If you want, this big sister can sign an autograph on your arm. Would rouge lipstick be suitable?"

"M-MISAKA SAID STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW! SCREAMS MISAKA AS MISAKA PULLS OUT HER JUDGEMENT ARMBAND! M-MISAKA IS JUDGEMENT!"

"….. Pff."

The spider whom the little girl of Judgment screamed out at, let out a small laugh. It was like how a mother would try not to giggle, when her daughter said she was the Queen of Britain or something like that. Right now, the spider woman was doing the exact same thing to Last Order, and it p*ssed off the latter.

"M-Misaka is serious! Y-you are u-under arrest f-for attacking the airport, cries out Misaka as Misaka… Wait. You haven't actually made your move yet. S-so, y-you're under arrest for 'a-attempting' to attack an airport, r-reports Misaka as Misaka fumbles for something she could use as a handcuff!"

"So, you realized my plan to start a war with the City of Science. My, such an adorable child."

"… H…heh?"

The spider turned onto the little girl who only had to put on a green armband around her slender arm. By the time that little girl locked the pin to her sleeve, she felt something cover her face. It was something like vines hanging down to touch her cheeks.

Black webs. Black webs called silky raven hair surrounded her small head like a row of curtains. And the sensation of imminent death filled the air to the point of being suffocating to the lungs.

Within that shrouded darkness... Last Order could see the eight red eyes of a beautiful beast called the spider woman.

"Do you mind if I eat you, little caterpillar?"

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-mm-Mi-Misaka i-is ss-s-ssorry, s-squeaks M-M-M-Misaaaaaaaaaa..."

A new conflict of Science and Magic had erupted.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 30 #**  
 **The Sophistication of Ropes:**  
 ** _BAN(bon)_DAGES_**

* * *

Last Order was in trouble. When she had prepared herself in a fancy dress to meet with that child who was returning from overseas, she somehow stepped onto a landmine hidden under the tiles of the International Airport.

The location of the explosives were hidden the fifth floor ladies' washroom in the 8th Arrival wing. In about few hours, there will be several flights, both commercial and private that will be landing and unloading their passengers. One of them was a certain Esper who was once the top of all physic users in Academy City, _until that accident that made him lose his original efficiency_.

Even though it had been 10 years since that day, she still wanted to make it up to him for the sacrifice he made to protect her. So Last Order was willing to stand up to even a spider woman, in order to protect that chance of seeing him again.

"So, little caterpillar. What will you do? It seems the organization that sent you feel highly confident in your abilities to counter my magic, so I hope you'll put on a good show."

"M-Misaka i-isn't v-very clear on the situation, b-but she will do her best, s-says Misaka as Misaka struggles between pumping her f-f-ist in determination or taking a step b-back in hesitation."

"How cute. Too bad our encounter will be short lived. By the way, are you into S&M?"

"M-Misaka is too young to understand—NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Little Last Order of Judgement let out a cute squeal when a series of black silk fibers rushed out from every angle to bind her by the wrist and ankles. She was hauled up into the air, caught in some kind of criss-crossing net made by hundreds of fine black silk fiber. It looked like several black dresses loss lost their threading and uncoiled to form something similar to a fish net.

Or, a Black Widow's web.

"Wh-why are you tying up Misaka in an embarrassing posture! squeals Misaka as Misaka fidgets under the bindings wrapped around her waist and in between her thighs. Uuuh. I-it's causing a mixed reaction inside of Misaka's chaste body, squeaks Misaka as Misaka feels something climbing up between her bunny tail!"

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle. I enjoy giving a good spanking no and then. So, which cheek would you like for me to discipline first. Left or right... or maybe both ?"

"None of the above! None of the abooooooooooove!"

The young girl from Judgement was in a pinch, more or less literally. Bound by the series of black silk fibers and hanging 10 ftt up in the air, therwas no escape available for her. As this was going on inside of the ladies bathroom, no one can hear her scream or shout for help. No security force will burst in to apprehend the attacker. No one she knew from other branches of justice will come to her aide.

So, what will she do?

"L-Let go of Mis-Misaka or, or Misaka will have an accident under her skiiiiiiirt, screeches Misaka as Misaka's cheeks start to flair red with this lewd sensation bubbling in her chest."

"...Wait. D-don't tell me… that I awoken the inner masochist or something… Pfff."

Unfortunately, the only thing Last Order got was a stifled laugh. Not helping.

"You big breasted bullyyyyyyyyy, screams Misaka as Misaka squirms pathetically in these naughty binds-Gyaaah!"

"OH!...S-splits like that were the main reason why I dropped out of gymnastics!"


	31. Chapter 31

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 31 #**  
 **Critical Information Involving Webbing:**  
 ** _SPY_DARE_**

* * *

"UIHARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WHAT COLOR PANTS DO YOU…Ah? She's not here… Guh! H-how dare she leave her jacket flapping on her chair like that. Wh-what she expecting me to deliver an ambust right before lunch… Hmm? What is that girl looking on her comp—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Phew. I've finally finished with the report to Commander Konori. I wonder if Saten-san will come by to invite me to lunch again. Oh, Saten-san, speak of the—"

"UIHARU! WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU LOOKING ON YOUR COMPUTER!?"

"...Heh?"

"C-could it be that something deep inside of your had awakened. Th-that the prim and proper girl who never lost her chaste flowers (on her head) suddenly transforming into a monster of epic lewdness?"

"… Saten-san. If this is a joke, I don't really understand it. Could you please explain in a language that doesn't require me to translate via Moogle."

"I-I didn't know you had fetish for Wolfkrone Spiders!"

"No I don't"

"Geh? I-I was expecting a more subtle response like _'uweeh, uweeh. How could you invade someone's privacy like this! Just when I was getting to the good part where the male wolfkrone will mount the lady wolfkrone'_ or, or _'Saten-san. I-I didn't want to show this side of me but I can't hold back… I love spiders more than boys or girls!'_ "

"Saten-san. Did you happen to drink some of Miss Fruit Chopper's questionable mixed tea? If yes, then it proves the theory that she's adding _'illegal plants'_ into her brew. I shall begin filing the proper papers to have them confiscated."

"H-how are you not at all phased!? Not to mention, you have f**king spiders on your computer in full screen in 1080px, high-definition! I-is there a reason for this sudden turning to the dark realm of Zoophilia?"

"I'm conducting research of spider mechanics and maneuverability for a robotics group in another university. They're attempting to refine the spider drones technology to add in an active camouflage and adapt a mobility program that would make the machine look like a real spider. I was recruited by the Anti-Skill R&D division to provide them with a movement algorithm."

"…A-at least write your intentions in big block letters on a post-it somewhere! P-people would misunderstand you if they walk by and saw this open on your computer. N-not to mention traumatized if they have severe case of arachnophobia!"

"Maybe if the kind people stop peeking at other people's computer monitors, then we would not have this issue in the first place."

"U-uwaaah. Uiharu. You're suddenly cold today! D-did you just bury your boyfriend in a nearby park because he two-timed on you?"

"N-no! Of course not! I-I'm not even dating anyone."

"Ah-ha! There's the cute and easily flustered Uiharu I know!"

"So mean! Sniff."

"Oh, by the way. Since we're talking about spiders and cr*p, I heard about a new urban legend!"

"A-again? You just told me about the urban legend that some people in the world eat poisonous jellyfish for breakfast lunch and dinner."

"No. That's a thing in Hong Kong. Jellyfish salad with vinegar and chili pepper. Hmm. Can't forget that succulent taste, the consistency of a rubber band yet the sweetness of the sea lighting up your tastebuds!... Anyways, the scoop on spiders – do you know there's more than one legend revolving around spiders?"

"L-like what?"

"Where there this Greek story about a beautiful weaver girl who challenged the goddess Artemis to a duel of who can weave the best clothing. The girl won, which p*ssed off the goddess and turned her into a spider!"

"R-right. I think I've heard of that in Social Studies."

"Then there's the Japanese legend of Kandata, the criminal who was sent to the deepest depth of h*ll for punishment. But a Shinto god took pity on him when the criminal spared killing a spider and cast a thread for him to climb up. But the other criminals saw this as a chance to escape too and followed him up. Due to the Kandata's greed for hogging the rope to himself, he cut the rope, but fell back inside h*ll altogether. And then—"

"I-I don't see where this is going, Saten-san? A-and I'm a bit peckish. Could we go and eat at Pasticceria Manicagni before their special menu disappears?"

"To sum up, there are hundreds of different story revolving around the spider. But the most common theme I found, was about its webbings!"

"Wh-what are you suggesting, S-Saten-san? I can't keep up with your sense of mythical logic."

"There's tons of urban legends that talk about spider webbing and silk more than the spider itself. Why, there's even some culture who gather spider webs to form exotic silks like the cocoons of silkworms, or even use it for synthetic fiber in clothing."

"H-heh!? Heh!? C-clothing? D-Dear god, a-am I wearing something straight out of a spider's body! Eeek! S-someone pass the Lysol sanitzation liquid! Hurry!"

"Relax, Relax. You're is 100% Silk Worm."

"H-how do you know?"

"Because the ingredient is labelled right in the tag of your panties. See—UIIIIIHAAAARUUUUUUU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH! SO-SO THIS IS YOUR PRIMARY INTENT AFTER ALL! STOP IT, SATEN-SAN!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Anyway, if you really put one and one together, as much as spiders as scary and gross, it's their webbing that stands out. Besides, even the United States created super heroes and super villains that sling around on webs, right?"


	32. Chapter 32

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 32 #**  
 **The Realization of Enemy to Enemy:**  
 ** _WHO_ARE_U(s)_**

* * *

"Oh? Is that sweat coming out from between your legs, or something else? Fu-fu-fu. What a lewd girl you are."

"D-don't make Misaka sound like a bad girl you evil, lady, squeaks Misaka as Misaka-Nyaaaah! I-its cutting up too deep!"

Last Order was in deep troubled right now. She was caught in a vicious web that didn't seem to be any normal type of binding produced by the fine silk of a spider. No, it was black as charcoal and had the consistency of hair. If she didn't know better, this spider woman was pretending to be an arachnid powered heroine, but was actually using an old Japanese folklore about the doll that grows out her hair.

This was the power of a Magician. A reality of supernatural forces that Last Oder of the Science Side did not understand.

"F-focus, Misaka has to focus! Sh-she is an Esper and a c-clone of Big Sister wh-who is a Rank 5-5 Electromaster. R-read the enemy movements, p-predict their thoughts, break down the thesis of their actions and—Gyaaaah! I-it's squeezing up M-Misaka's leeeeegs, cries Misaka as Misaka struggles to keep something out from touching her underweaaaaar!"

"Oh! For a girl going to middle school, that's some sexy panties you have. Are they your lucky battle gear for the night? Naughty, naughty!"

"Nooooo! P-please don't look at them and j-judge Misaka cried Misaka as Misaka bites her lips to hold back tears of shame!"

The Esper from Judgment didn't like to hear what was being told. If being trapped in the ladies bathroom, no matter how advanced or fancy it was, was bad enough – the thought of being caught in a bondage scene was on an entirely different level that she never wanted to transcend. Last Order tried to pull her slender wrist out of the bindings, even kick off the hair like strands of mystical webbing that bit her ankles. The more she fought, the more she resisted, the more the binds tightend around her. If she were to move carelessly anymore, it could essentially cut of her blood circulation. She could die from lack of oxygen flowing to her brain via the blood stream.

"So what will you do little mayfly? I highly doubt you can scream for help. I've already scattered some People Clearing Spells at the bathroom door when this little scuffle began, so everyone will be directing their attention away from here, even if they hear your helpless screams. They may even pass off your cry for help as jackhammer noises and chainsaw for renovation works. The only way anyone would break in and intervene is if they were magicians who broke my code. But of course, the Science Side does not tolerate magicians to come and go as they please. Meaning, you have no magic back-up, no?"

"M-Misaka has no idea wh-what you're saying, st-states Misaka as M-Misaka uses breathing exercises to s-slow down her pulse to keep a s-steady circulation. Th-this Academy City, where Anti-Skill are the leaders in security and counter-terrorism a-aimed at this place, s-says Misaka as Misaka takes in a deep breath. Gaaaaaasp. E-even if M-Misaka falls, cough cough, s-some one m-much s-stronger wi-will avenge her…aah…M-Misaka… can't… see… h-her eyes are fading, s-slurs M-Misaka as M..Missaaaa…"

No good. The air was cutting off from Last Order's brain from the binding around her neck like a tight leash. With her arms drawn and nearly quartered, her entire body weight handing on the bindings that gripped and blocked off her crucial blood pressure, it was only a matter of time before total suffocation start to take effect, rendering her body from red, to blue, to dead purple. She was well halfway being queasy blue right now.

Even so, that spider woman pulled up a chair made out of those black webbing and sat down with an easy cross of her long and beautiful legs covered in thigh-high stockings.

"Before you depart into your cutlure's version of Nirvana, answer me this question."

"M-Misaka…i-isn't fat…"

"No, no, not that. I want to know, who sent you?"

"Wh-what? A-asks Misaka as Misaka can't see out of her open eyes any more, gaaah."

The spider woman grinned, but it was a different type than most villains would give at a time like this. It was a mixture of curiosity, eagerness, and the yearning edge of wanting to know who, what, and why. Like a journalist seeing the world shaking scoop of the day. So she made sure Last Order was going to give her a straight answer to fulfill that curiosity.

"You were here to stop me. I want to confirm if you are from that nation who is a neighbor next to mine. The same one we dislike being all close and friendly with the Science Side."

"N-neighboring...n-nation, guuh?"

"Please don't play dumb with me. You are from the Principality of Notte, no?"


	33. Chapter 33

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 33 #**  
 **When the Tides of War Rises:**  
 ** _ROPE_PLAY_SAD(ist)?_**

* * *

The Principality of Notte.

It was a medium size island off the coast of Italy and had been independent ownership many years, some time prior both World Wars ignited across the globe. At first, it was merely once an empty island inhabited by rare sheep and an exotic line of tropical birds. Over time, it had become populated by members of the Italian military during the First World War, who could no longer last against the pain, trauma, or could not face their families even after the war for all the deaths they've carried on their backs.

Simply put, its history in the making was no different than how certain nations formed when colonies dropped off criminals and vagabonds. It officially became a principality when a distant royal Italian noble bought the island as a form of refuge from his merciless rivals. It eventually ended up becoming an independent island state.

Much like how Academy City become an independent city-state from the majority of Japan.

There have been many historical speculations about the true origins of the Principality of Notte, but primarily the main recurring theme had been the roots of magic it was born from.

This place in the European oceans, it was a city from the Magic Side.

"You hail from the Principality of Notte. I hail from the Principality of Mattina. As you may know, the owner of Mattina was a rival of the royal family of Notte. However, the Mattina family had to flee when the industrial revolution struck out and the angry proletarian commoners targeted their lives for hogging all the tax funds. It would make sense to build a home on the island next to yours, right?"

The Principlaity of Mattina. To summarize, it was also another island nation bought by another royal family who fled Italy for a different purpose. So, there were two independent island nations off the coast of Italy. Judging by how this spider woman from Mattina could use magic, this second island was also connected to the realm of Magic.

The tale of two Magic islands.

"Although we don't see each other eye to eye, our dedication to the craft of magic is the only thing that kept us from breaking out into a civil war. Frankly, we're two neighbors in the same street who dislike each other, but we both respect the same classical music. Fu-fu-fu. Isn't this a strange relationship?"

"Guuuhgghh…"

"Alas. You Notte-ians double crossed out expectations. You started to become close and comfortable with this Academy City, the capital of the Science World. It's an unspoken pact that no nation of the Magic should deal directly with the nation of Science. You've crossed the line, so now here I am to make things look bad for you."

"Aguunmmfff…"

"My. You're such a cute little mayfly. How I want to squeeze you more. Tee-hee."

The spider woman sat back, the black webs instantly forming the backrest of a chair for her. If one didn't know better, it looked like she was lying across a beach chair. She even was in a good mood to adjust her make-up. All that spell weaving made her mascara wear off a bit.

"Ahem. What better way than to strike at the busiest airport in the realm of science. If I left the banner of the Principality of Notte, I wonder if the city will believe in your nation's innocence? Ku-ku-ku."

"Pant Pant Pant. M-Misakaaaa...Gabfufufuufufuff!"

"Stop struggling, it's only going to tighten around your vitals even harder… Now, where was I. Oh right, I forgot my eyeliner."

The spider woman on the beach chair made out of black webs fumbled for her make up bag which she seemed to have pulled out of thin air. She must have been using a pocket space spell to keep her belongings, portable and hand free. She didn't look like she walked here from Italy to Japan on foot, neither was she seen carrying any luggage in the security cameras.

"So. All I need you to do, Miss Notte-ian, is to sit back, relax in this web of death, and let the show begin. I'll make extra sure that your nation was involved. Hopefully, this will force you to break all ties with the Science Side, forever."

Principality of Mattina. Principality of Notte. They were exactly like two neighbors in the same neighborhood. They would never speak to each other, neither would they make friends with each other. But they had this Golden Rule of keeping their noses to themselves and never once seen arguing.

However, once the neighbor Mattina notices Notte making a pass on a cute girl, Mattina would want to intervene from Notte having success. What better way than to spread a nasty rumor for the rival. The conflict and politics was just that simple.

"So. How should I finish you off. Make you fall to your knees and cry for mercy? Tighten these webs so hard, I give you a nice push over the edge to let you explore the pleasure as a full grown woman? Or, should I do it the old fashion way and dislocate all of your bone joints with a tug of my pinky?"

"…."

"… Oh sh*t. Did that little girl die already? How disappointing."

The spider woman frowned at her own reflection in her compact disc. She finished padding the last of the powder to her nose and cheeks, making sure she looked nice to put on the great act and 'screwing it up for her rival', and clapped it shut.

She smiled… only to curl her lips down when she saw how empty her spider bonds was. Its as if a giant cat tore through the web and at the may fly.

"Ptoo. Ptoo… Wh-why does it taste like hair conditioner, screeches Misaka as Misaka is spitting out the hair mouse from her mouth. Ptooo! Ptooo!"

"… I can't believe you ate your way out of my hair webbing."

The spider woman perked her head up when she saw a certain young girl picking herself up from the floor. It looked like someone had cut her binds and she dropped to the ground, now she was standing up. Spitting out from her small bruised lips were clumb of black web she gnawed carefully with her pre-teen molars.

Her face was sticky with white hair cream.

"Bleeeh! Th-this is scented in tropical smells, b-but it taste like cardboard paper, gags Misaka as Misaka doubles over to force some hair out of her throat!"

"Eeeewww."

The spider woman recoiled when she heard and saw what Last Order was doing, not wanting to see the girl shove her fingers inside to pull something out that's thick and black. As if wanting to end this horrible, sight, she let her fingers dance as if on a piano. The black webbings tightened, before shooting out to grab the middle school girl with the green armband.

"Ha-ha! Cough. You can't use the same trick on Misaka, huffs Misaka as Misaka dances through the firing line of black hair! Hyaaah!"

The girl who was the clone of a certain Railgun twisted and turn, avoiding the snakes of black webbing that tried to grab her again. It seemed she memorized their patterns and movements when they first caught her, so she used her sharp memory skills to work to dodge out of their way at the right timing.

While dancing, she stuffed a hand into her pocket and plucked something out. It was small, round, and flat, with a bronze color.

A penny. A Canadian Penny to be precise.

"Eight ball in the quarter pocket, says Misaka as Misaka aims down her arm like a sniper rifle!"

Last Order was a clone of 'that' Railgun. Built from the same DNA Mapping of a certain Electromaster who stood above the rest in her category. The same girl who could launch a railgun with a flick of her hand and wrist by abiding the Flemming's Right Hand Rule.

Like Original, like Clone, Last Order flicked the copper coin up into the air to let it flip around, before she curled her fingers into a flick. Her aim was dead onto that spider woman.

"BURNING, LOOOOOOOOOOOVE, CRIES MISAKA AS MISAKA ROARS LIKE A SUPER GIRL!"

Her curled middle finger struck the coin just as it fell in front of her hand. Much like her original, she launched the little copper object at the speed of a Naval Class Railgun. It sparkles, flashed, and bolted down the air with full ferocity of a cannon.

The distance between the shooter and target was 15 meters. It was no different than shooting a board in a firing range, point blank. There was no way this shot will miss.

"Too much flash. Lacks punch."

"G-Geh!? Sh-she found out! squeaks Misaka as Misaka feels her secret weapon has been compromised!"

Last Order gawked, seeing her hi-powered shot suddenly get buried under a flurry of black webbings. They shot out from all over the air to catch this single copper coin going faster than the speed of sound. With its friction and intense heat of pulsing energy, it was successful in cutting through a good 12 inch thick of black webbing. With how the webbing were compacted and tightened, it was like slicing into a concrete by 12 inches. That was a good feat in itself.

Even though Last Order had the DNA mapping of that Railgun, there was one shortcoming of her cloning design. The Radio Noise and Sister Clone Project, was only capable of reproducing at most 1/3 of the original Railgun's powers. Thus all MISAKA Clones were automatically maxed out at Level 3 Electromasters. Last Order's design was special. Unlke the others who look and matched the same age/appearance of the original, Last Order was the 10 year old version of them (years ago, but she's all grown up now). Even so, her maximum power could barely surpass the minimum of Level 3. Technically, she was on the far end of Level 2 Electromasters.

Hence, why her own signature Railgun Attack did not have the same obliterating power as the original. This is what happens when one sacrifices quality over quantity.

"N-no good, M-Misaka is running out of offensive options! u-utters Misaka as Misaka tries to think up another super power ability!"

"It's no use, little may fly. You magic is no good against my level. I specialize in poison and webs, it by itself has no partciular weakness to electric-based spells and legend. Even if you struck out at me with a copy of Thor's Hammer, the legends we both rely on are different and thus cannot interact properly. It's like playing two different versions of rock, paper, scissors. The individual symbols have their own separate meaning but cannot communicate. Ha-ha-ha. Tough luck."

The spider woman was laughing when she unclenched the black webbing to release the smoking coin from its folds and into her dainty palm.

"OH SH*T! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOT!"

The spider woman ended up juggling that coin that was no bigger than the top digit of her pinky. It was bronze color to begin with, so she failed to realize it was actually red hot from being launched at the speed of sound. Half of the copper coin had melted to so there wasn't much of it left. But holding a hot drop of liquid metal was definitely not something anyone want to go through again.

"W-wait a second! Ow! Ow! I-it's burning up from friction and e-electrical currents!? Th-this theory and lack of magical preparations i-is too radical! Now that I see you clearly, you didn't even had to input an equal amount of resources to invoke this level of magic, c-could it be. Guh!?"

"M-Misaka doesn't know what you're blabbering, but-but, Misaka will become the d-defender of Academy City and stop you, calls out Misaka as Misaka puts on an heroic pose and—"

"So essentially. You're a brat of the Science Side…. Come here and let this kind and generous big sister strangle you."

"MEAP! YELPS MISAKA AS MISAKA BREAKS HER HEROIC PERSONA TO RUN AWAAAAAAY!"

Last Order had no choice but to fall back. Even in the tight space called the fifth floor ladies' room, she had to back the f**k up from the flood of black webbings that were stretching out and stabbing through the pillars and wall. On the other side, the girl could see how angry the spider woman was. Even her eyes and the six decorative gems on her forehead were blazing red with hatred. It seemed her loathing of her enemy was nothing compared to the loathing of people who are not from the world of Magic.

"Don't worry, little may fly. I won't hurt you. I will bury you in my love and make sure you'll never leave my bosoms again."

"Th-that's too misleading, s-screeches Misaka as Misaka swings wildly with a hand-towel in defense!"

Last Order was an Electromaster. Even if she was a clone of the original Railgun, she couldn't exactly mimic the same power output as the first. Hence, one reason why her own railgun with a copper coin didn't go through. Normally, this would work at an effective range of 20 meters at bad guys with guns. She chose the Canadian Penny because it had the right amount of Copper to be more efficient in absorbing her electricity (less input, more output).

At most, when she was serious, she had enough GigaWatt to power a Refridgerator with a Cooler for a maximum of 6 hours (lots of energy).

Still, that didn't stop her form taking a regular looking hand towel, soaking it thick in water, and using her electricity powers to course bursts of high voltage of energy at the lashes of black webbing. Every time she swung the wet towel, the contact would ignite a brilliant spark of 600 volts. The sound it made was a mix between a heavy whip and quick crackle of lightning.

The black webbing didn't seem to conduct electricity itself, sadly, but it was enough force to reflect them from hitting Last Order altogether.

"Psychic or not. I wonder how long will your pubescent body hold out against a professional Magician? Fu-fu-fu. If you keep this up, I might develop a taste in breaking you. Would you like the classic turtle, the Diamond Knot, or the Portuguese Bowline?"

"M-Misaka is still too young to understand the concept of rope bondage, s-squeaks Misaka as Misaka furiously whips around her wet towel to defend herseeeeeeelf!'

And so, ignites the unspoken Civil War between two Italian Principalities of Matiina and Notte.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 34 #**  
 **The Sins of Our Fathers:**  
 ** _THE_WRONG_RIGHT_**

* * *

"Hello Spider B*tch. Remember me? Hurk!"

"E-enemy or not, d-don't f**king barf on me!"

The battle in the fifth floor ladies bathroom of the International Airport in Academy City's District 23, had changed. The heroine named Last Order had been blocked off into a bad corner of the tight confined space, her one weapon (a wet towel powered by her psychic voltage) was torn to shreds. She was open and defenseless to the black webs that want to rip her dress open and put her into embarrassing positions. Should this madness continue, it would surely diverge into the black territories of an R-Rated Feature of 18+.

"A-anything but M-Misaka's p-purity! Sh-she's s-saving it f-for that ch-child when he finally sees M-Misaka as a lady, squeaks Misaka as Misaka flails her tiny hands around as her last form of defense!"

Right before the spider woman launched the spear of black silk fingers that was meant to pierce through Last Order's heart, the door to bathroom stall number nine flipped open to smack the enemy in the face. Like stepping on a rake in the garden.

"GUBYAAGFFFFFFFFFFFFF! M-MEEHB NOOOOSSSBSE!"

The spider woman could be seen stumbling all over, her control over the black webs making them all hang limp. They were nothing but limp streamers at a party. Even if Last Order flicked them with her finger, they didn't leap out and bite her.

Whatever happened to the poor spider woman's nose, must have hurt.

"Cough, cough. I've finally tracked you down, you web slinging whore. Now, it's time for me to tie you up in your own stupid bondage play and parade you naked all the way back to Italy."

"Guggg… Aaggh…Wh-what do you have against my beautiful nose? D-do you know I'm still working pa-part time at a fashion company!? Oh god, it looks crooked. I-I don't want paparazzi to see me in this mess!"

Returning to the battlefield was the girl in the thing and super clear silk robes that covered her body as if she looked like a floating jellyfish. She wiped whatever was on her mouth with the back of her hand and kept one hand to her stomach as if hiding a shank or a close-range weapon in this improvised fight.

"… Cough… Little girl… buy me gravol or I'll spank you."

"Meap! M-Misaka will-will do as you say right away, s-so please don't violate her bunny tail, yelps Misaka as Misaka obediently runs out the door—OOF!"

Last Order, the heroine of this story, ducked out of the bathroom, to try and find a nearby general store that would sell over the counter emdications to stop symptoms relating to seasickness and/or vomiting. However, the first part of the plan failed miserably when she couldn't open the door in time to keep herself from running into a flat wall with a small thud sound. To her shock, the only exit out of this bathroom was swallowed up in fabric after fabric of enchanted black silk.

"Ku-ku-ku… Where do you think you're going, my little may fly… Oh god, my nose! It's bleeding!"

Last Order turned to the spider woman who stood back up onto her beautiful long legs, supporting herself against the wall. Whatever the damages done to her self-proclaimed beaitufl nose, she was nove covering it with her one hand. Oddly, fresh blood was leaking from between her fingers and she didn't want to shore the gorey details she was hiding.

"T-tissue. Wh-where's a tissue!?"

"Save your woes after I drag your sorry fat &ss back to your home island, you stupid spider. There is no way I'm going to let you ruin my nation's only opportunity to save itself from economical crisis."

"Ha-ha-ha. You Notte-ians were born to disappear, like your ancestor who fled the influence of our Italian Homeland. How dare you look at me with those prideful eyes and hold your chest high like that."

"And how did the Principality of Mattina originated. Last time I read, they were fleeing from Witch Hunters of the Italian Church."

"….. Y-you're wrong."

"Then look at me when you reject that statement, you fat spider."

The Jellyfish and Spider were locked into a deadly war. The fires of their ancestor's rivalry and the complication of their history were mixing with each others rage and conflict. It was putting them in a struggling stalemate. With both being born to two different branches of Italian Magic, they were standing upon equal grounds.

It was the type of fight where it could go on for hours and hours and no one was gaining any ground. Much like the days of World War One, No Man's Land, and War of Attrition.

"… Wh-what should Misaka do, s-squeaks Misaka as Misaka hides behind a bathroom stall and peeks at this dangerous battle!"

The little girl known as Last Order was a smart girl. She took refuge in one of the toilet stalls and was peering over the top. Normally, bullies in elementary school would peek over to invade a weaker child' privacy, but right now Last Order had every right to protect her fragile body from a war between two professionally trained Magicians.

As an Esper, she had nothing to do with this mess. Their civil war since time immemorial was their problem. Let them deal with their own cr*p.

"…Misaka can't leave them like this."

Yet, the heroine's spirit inside of her body wouldn't accept this sensless battle between siblings. A war that should have died many eons ago and no longer needed to be carried unto their descendants.

Deep down, she knew this had to stop.

"Misaka seriously doesn't want to interfere or stand in either side, she still is trying to grasp the situation, confessed Misaka as Misaka shivers behind the bathroom stall door… but… that Child's flight will be arriving soon and she can't escape without them noticing…Misaka has to beat them up now!"

So she decided to join this Civil War as a third .


	35. Chapter 35

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 35 #**  
 **The Hero of Misfortune and Tea Cup:**  
 ** _MISS_PROHIBITORUM_**

* * *

Magic and Science are two different Worlds. They run parallel to each other, but they should never have moments where either side of this coin attempt to jump to the other, abandoning their roots. It was considered a form of blasphemy that could not be repaired. Even if there were common grounds available for both parties to co-exist, their rules, laws, and origin do not allow them to mix their blood or their secrets so casually.

"So Touma. Why do you think a Magician cannot use Esper Powers, or an Esper cannot use a Magician's power? This will be on the test later today, so please make sure you study on those points."

"You keep telling me the reason, Index, but I can't remember exactly how the whole science works behind it. Theoretically, it's like crossing circuitry between two electronics of different styles or using the wrong battery to power a device."

"Touma! You're making fun of me with these complicated knowledge! Please follow my education properly!"

"Says the girl who memorized over 103 000 Magical books in her perfect memory and muttering mystical nonsense when trying to cram this information to those with a less fortunate memory power! I'm in danger of failing university, cut me some slack already, you lazy nun!"

To simply put, both sources of supernatural / scientific power come from two different realities and two different natural laws.

Magic, is to provde power to those _**who could never achieve the power in a natural means**_. The necessary methods to learn and practice rely on hundreds of magical knowledge such as the Idol Theory, the Chaos Effect, the Butterfly Chaos, the Golden Law, Fate and Fortune. Even the typeof training affects how one's magic is honed andrefines from breathing techniques, in depth awareness of various lores, and even the tools and objects used in ceremony.

Esper powers come from those who are born with this talent, or _**acquired through means of advanced hypnotic suggestion, drug implications,to even high-end biochemistry to fore the body cells to replicate a scientific phenomenon**_. Controlling flames by forces of friction, creating ice by absorbing or distorting the moisture in the air, manipulating winds by calculating its aerodynamics, to even moving objects into another direction by affecting their vectors.

Magic and Science. Knowledge and Drugs. Training and Augmentation. Temple and Circuit. Fundamentally, these two lines of natural power in this single world were that different.

"When a Magician casts their power, they set up a ritual to create a small temple to collect the powers of the Angel and Celestial Body to cause a distortion in the space they have targeted. For example, one could ignite a holy flame upon a bush with the right code of prayer and bible verses to relate to Moses and God portrayed as a burning bush."

"Right. You told me the gist of it when you had to get my 130 cm teacher to help you in casting a Healing Spell to fix your wounds. I may not have been present for the whole lecture due to my Right Hand, but I'm not stupid. I think that Fire Magician who stinks of cologne and cigarettes did something similar when Himegami was wounded during the Daiheisei some odd years ago."

"Touma, you're not paying attention. Stop touching that machine and look at me properly."

"You've been with me for what, 10 years! You're now a teacher at my former highschool and reciting whatever science stuff you learned reading my textbooks overnight! Yet you still can't pronounce the word 'computer' without biting your tongue!"

"Th-that's not true, Touma! I, I can say it… C…Conpyu—Bugyaah! M-my tongue!"

"See!? Seeeee!?"

Let's look at the ideology of Magic and Sceicne in another way. AM and FM radio. They are two different frequency that collects packets of information and signals that are scattered in the air. They both are similar, can be used by the same radio, however, no one channel of either side are the same.

Someone could set up 119.7 FM, they would get a channel that plays classic rock music. 119.7 _**AM**_ , could be nothing but empty buzzing. 28.9 AM, a radio drama, but 28.9 _**FM**_ could also be an empty slot. The rules and level of frequency are different, despite being used by the same radio. No one can use the same frequency at the same time.

"Hey, Index. Didn't you say that if an Esper tried to use magic, it causes a negative reaction in their body and their blood vessels explode? I-it sounds vicious, but I get it when you say that magic and science can't be used at the same time. My guess whatever voodoo is used actively would cause a severe side effect due to the psychotic drugs used to bolster their physic powers."

"Touma, you're talking about science again. I said follow my example to describe the important details the magician's way!"

"Says the teacher who is watching Magical Powered Kanamin 5th Season on the television like a child."

"….. Touma, don't make me bite you."

Mixed battery types, different amps in frequency, call it whatever you want. No one can use Magic and Esper abilities at the same time. Neither Saint Level Magician or natural Gemstones are an exception to this rule. Even if there was a successful hybrid, their fluidity of their magic and physic level would be drastically decreased. Simply put, they barely exist.

"That idiot with sunglasses and self-proclaimed multi-spy would proudly say how great he is as one of the rare physic magician hybrid, but his ability is a Level 0 and using his Fengs Shui powers would blow his brains out. If it weren't for the fact he had Auto Rebirth, healing his wounds even in his critical state, he would have died 100 times over!"

"Touma! Touma! You're being too loud! The heroine of this magical series is about to deal her signature killer spell! I can't the core of her incantation or her breathing technique if you keep mumbling in my ear!"

"Ever heard of Volume control! Please learn how to use the remote control like a regular person!"

There is no middle ground to establish true peace between the two worlds. The level of power and the core desire behind them were just too different. Magic were for those who held a jealous heart to those born with power. Espers were those who obtained the gift from psychotic drug implementation and hypnotic suggestion. No matter how much someone wants to combine them or force them to make peace, their origins and who they were was fundamentally different. And when two extreme differences live in the same world, there is bound to be a war involving them.

Simply put, the rule of oil and water. Two liquids that could never mix into one solution like a fine powder.

"… By the way, Touma. I'm hungry. You failed to provide me breakfast this morning and I was forced to endure the entire teaching day on an empty stomach. Bow onto your knees, pull your hands into pray, and ask for forgiveness from His holy radiance. If you wish to improve the effectiveness of the Lord's divine blessing, feed this nun of the Catholic Church."

"The h*ll Index! I gave you an Emperor size lunch meal from the nearest fast food restaurant with the golden arches and a Queen size mountain of burgers and don't forget those expensive Angus steaks! How is your small stomach not satisfied!? Are you sure you weren't born in a culture where you are a hungry ghost with a big &ss stomach but a tiny mouth!?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!? TOUMAAAAAAAAA! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"YOU CAN'T BITE PEOPLE JUST TO HIDE YOUR SHAME—GUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And the first casualty of war was always this certain _**Level 0 Esper**_ and a _**girl who memorized 103,000 grimoires**_.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 36 #**  
 **The Dusk of a Golden Age:**  
 ** _CIVIL_WAR_THREE_**

* * *

"Oh! Oh-oh! M-my hair is going to get ripped from the scalp!"

"Guh! Aag! M-my skirt is going to snap and show all my intimate bits!"

"P-please stop fighting, s-squeaks Mis-Misaka as Misaka struggles to stop two grown ladies from killing each other _**and**_ keeping her own uniform from being pulled off!"

The fight between the Jelly Fish and the Spider came to… an impasse? It went from throwing one spell after another with the full intent to kill, to render each other unable to fight by using their fists and nails (maybe some teeth). The more they cast their powers and spells, the more drained they became. The more drain they became, the more desperate measures they resorted.

Simply put, what turned into a magical shoot out ended up becoming a reckless catfight between two magical girls. A lot of skin was showing between this close-range three range battle.

"OH MY GOD! MY MASCARA IS RUINED!...I'LL SPLIT YOUR LEGS OPEN, YOU FAT JELLYFISH!"

"GUNYAAAH! M-MY NAIL IS BROKEN! I'LL SIT ON YOU UNTIL YOUR SPINE SNAPS YOU SPIDER F**KING WHORE!"

"KYAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SHRIEKS MISAKA AS MISAKA IS STARTING TO LOSE HER MIND FROM ALL THIS RIDICULOUS SCREAMING.

What used to be a fight star bathroom for ladies in the International Airport, turned into something close to amid wrestling pit. The sinks were smashed, windows shattered, toilet bowls had exploded from spell bullets missing their targets, and all the make-up powder samples sponsored by cosmetic companies were turning into mud across the floor. It was surely a mess. Definitely not fitting as an end.

But that was not the situation right now.

 ** _~*BANG!*_**

"GAAAH!"

 ** _~*BANG!"_**

"GUWAAAH!"

Two shots rang out. Neither of them were the sound of magic being launched. Rather they were the distinct sounds of bullets exploding and flying out of a rifle chamber. There was even that unique 'ping' sound of bullet shells being ejected from the body of a gun. Last Order didn't understand why, but someone was intervening in this conflict between two Magicians of two rivaling island principalities. And the one disturbing them was someone she knew very well. Or rather, a group of people she knew well.

10 years ago, on that rainy night, she could recall these men once hurting _'that child'_ who struggled to save her.

"H…HOUND DOGS!?"

In Academy City there were several factions. One was Judgement. They were an organization made up of volunteer Espers and Students who focus on in-city disciplinary and non-lethal law-enforcement. Two was Anti-Skill: they were a unique special tactics unit to suppress crimes and rogue Espers as both a public paramilitary force and were often deployed around the world to spread the might and influence of Academy City as PMCs in times of War. They were all made out of teachers who have a strong military background (Rangers, US Marines, SAS, Joint Task Force II, Spetznaz, JSDF, you name it).

 **Then there was the third faction.** Those who should not exist but were necessary in committing to 'work that the world should never see or hear'. They were called Hound Dogss, consisting of men and women with extreme military skills who are controlled by either the Dark Side of Academy City Council Board, or members of the world renown (ruthless) Kihara Family. 'Cover work', 'clean up duty', 'important accidents and/or disappearances'. That was their primary line of work.

A Black Ops team.

"Top Cat, this is Echo team. We've located the **_Rabbits_** and have subdued them. We're going to bag and tag them and then begin extraction. Be advised, we have two **_Rabbits_** , we're not sure which is the attacker. Orders?"

 _[Echo Team, this is Top Cat. Transport Foehammer is enroute to designated Exfil point Alpha Niner, 9 minutes out. Be advised, the high brass are unable to provide intel on the targets to confirm their identity on site. Bring them back to Bear Den for further_ _verification and debriefing. How Copy?]_

"Copy all, Top Cat. Echo Team continuing mission. Out."

"…Wh…what? What's happening? Wh-why are you taking them away? W-wonders Misaka as Misaka watches a-all of you dragging them around by the hair and hands. Th-they're bleeding, they need medical treatment now! Demands Misaka as Misaka tries to pull on Jellyfish girl's skirt to stop them from dragging her bleeding body away!"

The Hound Dogs, were ruthless. They were nothing like Anti-Skills who based their training and actions like the advanced policing unit SWAT or GIGN. The latter ensures you know your rights before shooting at you or arresting you if you surrender, properly. The former, however, shoot without question, regardless if you throw down your weapon and say 'I give up'. 90% of the time, they shoot the corpse again as if a mini-game to kill spare time.

Hence why they could shoot through the Jelly Fish Girl's chest and the Spider Woman's neck with cold-hearted precision. What was once covered in muddy make-up powder and melting cosmetic wax, was now pooling with the red of their blood. The middle school girl, Last Order, was sitting on the wet floor. The same red soaked into her expensive Tokiwadai uniform. She didn't understand. Everything happened to fast. It was the time where if you blinked at the wrong timing, you miss the entire plot of the movie in a matter of micro seconds.

But, within that time frame... she swore to Heaven and Earth - she saw the Jelly Fish Girl and Spider Woman leap in between Last Order, the eyes of the red laser pointers.

"Captain, what do we do with this kid. She saw everything."

"Maintain rule of engagement: crew expendable."

"Shame. She's kind of cute. I thought I could try out some new brain-wiping technique, maybe have some fun with her body on theside while I'm at it."

"No, it's too troublesome. My girlfriend just cut ties with me through text. I'm not in the mood to write a 20 page report to say we missed a kid and go through the annoying channels just to wipe her mind clean. Just pop her, dump her body in a garbage bin, and say she was a victim of a random terrorist shooting. People believe in cr*p like that."

"Roger Wilco... So, guess we need more bodies to make it authentic, right?"

"Yeah. Half-*ssing stuff like this will only raise suspicious and we don't need some American Psychological Profiling Unit to come after us. Just take out 20 random people on the floor and ghost out."

"Solid copy, Top Cat."

Hound Dogs were ruthless. Whether it be man, woman, child, senior, so long as they stood in their way, these Black Operatives will eliminate them. Its because pulling the trigger is easier than writing tons of paperwork in the aftermath. And making up lies to hide their mistakes was more convenient than court martial or internal affairs. It was that simple. So even if they pulled at the girls' bodies by the hair or ankle, dragging them around like animals on a farm, it didn't bother them. It was easier than hauling them on a stretcher.

"…Stop it… "

The ones who carried a cold killing heart heard a small voice. At first, they wanted to ignore it. Yet, those tiny words felt like they carried the weight of a big world. It was something even the Hound Dogs could not ignore so easily. So they turned – to have chrome cosmetic lipstick and powder boxes shooting into their bullet-proof helmets. An series of audible _craka-craka_ could be heard, like hail on a the hood of a car. Two collapsed, their bodies shaking as if hit with a high-voltage stun gun.

The one who stood up against the 20 or so highly trained Black Ops soldiers who served the darkest of dark side of Academy City… was a little girl. She slipped on a Green Armband over her left arm. She puffed out her small child-like chest with a sense of pride... and anger.

"Misaka is Judgment! Put down the spider and jelly fish, and surrender immediately orders Misaka as Misaka booms her voice without a megaphone and hands on her hips!"

… A Hound Dog in the back of the groud hide a laugh under his helmet. He found this heroic to be too cute. She remind him of his daughter, who was probably in the middle of a Language Exam in Portugal. Having no issue to this interruption, he held up his M16 Assault Rifle with custom Hybrid Scope and aimed for a wide forehead.

 ** _*BZZZZT!*_**

"GYAAH!"

Only for that advanced rifle to short circuit from a tiny bolt of lightning flicking it with a sparkling blue finger. It The gunpowder in the 30 odd bullets in the cartridge exploded like firecrackers all over him. There was no mercy for him today.

"Objection denied! states Misaka as Misaka frowns like Judge Judy! Hmph!"

The battle of magic, had now shifted into a Scientific Civil War.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 37 #**  
 **Double the Trouble:**  
 ** _-ALL_HAEL_BREAK_DOWN-_**

* * *

"Hmph. Basically, Last Order is rude. She isn't answering my text."

"Mu-mu-mu. Want Takoyaki, Taiyaki, Okonomiyaki, Sukiyaki, Dorayaki, and Udon with Bologenese Sauce. Mu-mu."

"How dare you, you little miscreant! Be faithful to the Western Dining Culture! Humph."

It was after school hours. A certain (cute) pair of girls (troublemakers) who had struggled to finish a biology assignment had been freed from their nightmarish essay and diagram… Yeah, they didn't finish it. Knowing the odds were piled against them, they made as cut-down and nitty-gritty paper they could and printed a diagram from online. They just shaded some lines with some pencils to give it the impression they drew it by hand. Still, it couldn't be helped that the diagram was made by an engineer of a master's degree in zoology… But since the assignment is 'done', meh. Let's leave it at that.

"Seriously, that little girl fails as a prim and proper lady. How will she contact us in case she gets into trouble? Does she not understand how much of a magnet she is for drawing problems to come and sully her. Ugh, the shame on that child!"

"Mmm. The numerical value involving the consistency of Soba and Ramen is intriguing. I should order both sets and compare the exponential flavour to see their percentile of success in terms of the marketing value and consumer demographic."

"Are you planning to get a Business and Management degree in the Culinary Arts district? Regardless, that sounds silly so pick one or the other. Never both."

Yes, Fremea Seivulun frowned as she adjusted her pink beret on her way she held herself with pride and class. It gave her the impression that she was a member of the French Foreign Legion with the air of a noblewoman. Obviously, she wasn't either of them, she was just familiar in tactics of choosing red or white wine over chicken or fish. As for the lovable Fraulein Kreutune, she just like to eat…anything involving numbers mostly.

"Hmm… How many slices of Pizza can I eat in 1 minutes. If I divide the seconds per slice, I could theoretically consume one slice per 7.5 seconds, plus or minus 0.5."

"Fraulein. This isn't the store where if you eat within a time limit, you get the second bowl of spicy curry for free. And don't you dare drag me into such a grotesque shop. My diet would be murdered and not even that man from the TV show about the Toronto Constabulary could solve this heinous crime. Nyaaff."

"Fuuu."

Fraulein Kreutune sighed. She was hungry, as she was forced to devote her entire day from eating to working on that paired assignment. She didn't get a chance for her second lunch! It was well past the noon, but too early for the evening. She can't tell if she should go straight to third lunch or wait for a hearty dinner. Buffet, yes, if she was going for dinner it has to be buffet.

"… Fraulein. You're drooling. That's totally unlady like."

"Leave me be… Umu-umu."

Fremea Seivulun grimaced as she watched her friend nibbled at her long and wet(?) hair to sate her hungry, hugging her beetle plushy tightly like how a man would pull their belt to clench their hungry stomach. The growling was obscene, to the point where it could be mistaken as a dog growling in anger, or whimpering in pain. Someone almost called the local Pet Rights Authority on Fremea Seivelun if they didn't double take at the girl with the beetle doll whining.

"I can't keep up with up you Freulein. Nyaah."

The two were wandering in the street. If this unfortunate situation continued, it would make Fremea Seivulun look bad. To make sure no one recognized her, she rummaged through her school bag to find a medical mask and sunglasses. The same type celebrity would use when on a rendezvous with normal life. Or a fugitive in hiding and needed to buy food from the local convenience store.

"Nyaaah! Wh-where did my Roche Ferror Chocolate Hazelnut candy go!? Th-these were my emergency supply in case my blood sugar was too low."

"… Burp. Second Breakfast. 3.5 Stars."

"Guh!? Wh-why did a piece of the classic golden wrapper pop out of your mouth like a dead leaf on the wind!"

The two girls had nothing to do, now that they 'completed' their assignment. Fremea Seilvelun thought about shopping at the Dianoid in District 15. Frauleine Kreutune thought about eating at the Pasticceria Manicagni in the School Garden. Both locations were very far away from where they were, and from each other. So essentially, ahem, their ideas were different.

"… Essentially, I'm bored. The sales hours are long over and there's nothing good to eat from the results of the mid-day rush. Hmm. We need a change in strategy to stimulate our sensitive brains!"

"Mmm… Candy brains sounds good. Wonder where to buy one?"

In order to deliver themselves from this… fate of boredom, there was only one thing to do.

"Fu-fu-fu. According to my handy dandy smartphone, there's going to be a super big clearance sales at the Academy City's widely acclaimed International Airport in District 7. There's all kind of amenities ranging from utensils crafted by the deepest of Orient, wooden dolls inside a wooden doll inside a wooden doll from Russia, to even exotic charms from places such as Tibet, Mongolia, and Italy! We should investigate the authenticity of this promotion at once!"

"… Oh! The screen says: All you can eat Indian Buffet, authentic recipes from Mumbai and Bombay! The components of spices added together to create a highly calculated curry formula is triggering my salivary responses even without the physical stimuli present!"

And so, the two middle school girls recklessly boarded the next sky-train that went directly to the International Airport. Even if the girl with the beret was the catalyst of a city wide phenomenon where everyone fought each other for the title of strongest hero, even if the girl with wet hair was had lived for over 10 000 years and survived countless of executions and punishments… they had no clue as to what secret war they were about to step into in the next 30 minutes.

"Essentially, there's this lovely LuV handbag 80% off, with the President blessing of an additionally $50 discount. I would fail my pride as a lady if I do not take full advantage of this precious opportunity!"

"Oooh. Takoyaki with Tomato Sauce, Angus Steak in Teriyaki Chowder. Brand new fusion recipes from Japan and Germany. The unknown factors involving combining different dishes brings about a new equation full of flavor. I'm very interested!"


	38. Chapter 38

_**A Certain Magical Index series created by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko**_

 _ **This is a Fanfiction written by: ~**_ **Emerald Sonata~**

 _ **Starring: Last**_ _**Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fraulein Kreutune**_

* * *

 **A Certain Mystical Last Order**

 **# 38 #**  
 **Eleven Done, One Too Many:**  
 ** _-UNDER_the_COVER-_**

* * *

"M-Misaka is in trouble and she can't get out, squeaks Misaka as Misaka pushes the trolley with the two half-dead girls under the tarp!"

Last Order was alive. Miraculously. She somehow was able to break off contact from the Black Op soldiers of Hound Dog unit and spirited herself out of the immediate combat zone. At the same time, she was able to use her powers to wrap some chains around the Spider and Jelly Fish Magicians to drag them around with her Electromaster Power.

Right now, she was racing through the wide halls and lobbies of the open airports. The middle schooler from Judgement was also pushing one of those carts people use to carry their heavy *ss luggages from check-in, to departure, to arrival. She wasn't planning on taking an emergency flight out of her country, she wasn't a criminal and neither was she a coward to run away from a just fight.

Rather, she had stuffed the two Magician girls onto the 3 meter long, 1 meter wide, and 2 meter tall luggage cart as a makeshift stretcher. As there were two girls who each had armor-piercing bullet wounds freshly pouring red from their bosoms, a sight like that would draw more than just a few eyes. So, Last Order had no choice but unceremoniously hide their battered bodies under a tarp she pulled from a janitor's closet. She also layered the bottom of the trolley with a ridiculous amounts of folded blankets that could rival a bed. if she didn't, she would be leaving a thick amount of blood in her way.

Due to how fast she was weaving through the crowd, even if some excess red painted dots across the quartz-tiled flooring no one will notice. Maybe it's also because the area she was in had speckles of red tiles to portray a pod of salmon running up a river for spawning. Maybe it was trying for a Canadian theme departure gate. Who knows.

"M-Misaka has to hurry or they'll lose more then 2/3 of their blood. Th-this is one of the most advanced airports in Academy City, and across the world, i-it should have a mobile Red Cross Blood Donation booth or something, yelps Misaka as Misaka runs through the crowd like a mad shopper!"

The girl had to fly through the lines of people coming and going from boarding and offloading from planes. There were so many people from different parts of the world, Canada, America, China, Hong Kong, Singapore, England, France, Russia. It was the fact these people arrived to Academy City for the first time, their impression where even students are handling adult work in such a technology advanced society didn't raise any suspicion of a small girl madly running around with a large human sized trolley covered in a cheap tarp.

"No good. At this rate, they'll go into shock from the lack of blood, mutters Misaka as Misaka recalls her biology class this morning. She needs to call for paradmedics!"

Impossible. The situation she was in was too sensitive. First, the two people she was spiriting away were people from the Magic Side. If it's not the fact they would refuse high-end medical or surgical procedures, their body circuitry in terms of supporting magic is fundamentally different. Not to mention, the wounds the Spider woman and Jelly Fish girl sustained could only be possible on a live military battlefield. How was she going to explain the source of those advanced bullet holes made by hollow-point projectiles?

"What to do? What to do!?"

The two girls were losing blood. Even if Last Order used her girl scout training to dress and apply considerable pressure, it was still a gun shot wound. The damages were too extreme when it was fired out of a semi-automatic rifle with high caliber bullets. And running around aimlessly through coming and going passengers wasn't helping her to solve the problem faster. So there was one thing to do.

"M-make a call! Make a call, s-stutters Misaka as Misaka struggles to press the right phone number for that Fruit Chopper girl from Judgement office!"

Swipe to the bottom of her speed-dial.


End file.
